I Can't Make You Love Me
by BooksWherever
Summary: Jace loves Adele's songs. They are filled with lost loves and heartaches. What he doesn't know is that his best friends writes them, about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie Rait owns the song "I Can't Make You Love Me" but Adele did a cover of it, so close enough. Adele owns all the other songs, and I will probably keep repeating that line till I die. this one also: Cassandra Clare own the Mortal Instruments**

"Up next, Water Under the Bridge by Adele" announces the radio station person.

Jace turns up the music in the car so it's blasting.

my stomach clenches more than a little and I get a small grimace on my face.

"Clary, is everything all right?" Jace asks a little concerned

"Yeah, cramps cause it's that time of the month." I lie.

I love all of her songs; know all of the lyrics by heart. Because I wrote them, about Jace Herondale sitting next to me in this very car. My infatuation with my best friend started as a little crush junior year. I'm pretty sure it has turned into love, but it's not like he noticed me. To him I'm just his best friend. I guess I should be grateful I am this close, but I just want to be closer. I write these poems about being friend zoned and how I would be let down if I tried anything beyond my "zone."

I remember how it started with my common clumsiness...

I was walking back to my locker with my girlfriends Aline and Izzy. I was holding my chemistry book and my notebook that held my poems. I didn't even trust my own backpack to keep them safe, only my arms. we were speed walking so we could get to lunch fast. I mean, I was starving. I tripped on air (it's a common thing... for me) and the contents in my arms spilled out. I didn't care about my stupid chemistry book and ran for the notebook. Ready to dive for it, Aline already picked it up. Izzy's jeans were apparently too tight they would rip if she bent down, she said. Some of the papers spilled from the notebook and Aline started reading them.

"Hey! that's my personal stuff! Why are you reading them?" I nearly shout in the now crowded hallway

"Woah sorry," Aline holds her hands up like I'm pointing a gun at her. "I thought it was chemistry homework and I was just getting a 'head start' on it." Pshhh, that's her reason? I forcefully grab back my notebook and proceed to the cafeteria like nothing happened, but in the inside, I'm freaking out. What if he finds out? I sat by Jace, Izzy, her brother, Simon and Magnus. Aline sat by the cheerleaders, but I didn't mind. After lunch, she came up to me and told me they were fantastic. Then she asked me if I could have one. I had so many, and would probably write many more, that I gave it to her thinking of no ways it could harm me. a month later she brought it up again saying how she made a little song out of it. She played it for me and I loved it. I started singing the song all over the place and Jace asked me where it came from. I lied again and said I heard it on the radio. It's good Aline never asked who they were about. she sang the song and put it up on YouTube. It instantly became a big hit. She asked for some more and I gave them to her. Eventually Aline got a record deal senior year. She told her manager that she didn't write the lyrics, but he told her he signed her for her amazing voice. I kept writing poems about Jace and then giving them to Aline. Since I made half or more of the song, I got some compensation from her fame, but it's all in the bank. Before Aline became famous she went under a pseudonym. Adele. my middle name, as a secret tribute to me. I didn't want to be in the spotlight so I facetimed Aline at least once a week. And I mailed her my heart and soul pieces through the mail. Good 'ole pen and paper style.

Now Aline-my bad-Adele, is a pop sensation singing about lost loves and heartbreaks, while Jace and I are still in college. The paparazzi constantly ask her who's the special man. I always snicker when the news comes up about how Aline was hanging around with this guy, so it must be him. When really they should be reporting on who's her special lady. She already has one, Helen, but she likes to act like they're best friends because she's scared of being judged.

"Clary, we're here" as we pull into the apartment complex. Jace and I decided to share an apartment to save money instead of living in dorms and it works out perfectly. We both go to Columbia University and I absolutely love it here. Simon goes to Harvard (of course) so I still get to see him sometimes. I always text him to see how he's doing and he seems to be doing great, at least he has a girlfriend. Izzy is a great girl for him and they're perfect together.

"What are you thinking about?" Oh, I just realized the car is parked and I'm still sitting in it.

"Just about Simon and Izzy and how they're perfect for each other" I reply.

"Rat Boy? I hardly thing so, but whatever makes Izzy happy."

"Yeah, they started out as friends, then good friends, then ended up dating. Doesn't that sound so perfect?" I push the feeling of desperation back down so it doesn't reach my voice. If only that would happen to me.

"I guess." he shrugs then gets out of the car

"It sounds pretty damn perfect to me." I'm getting a little frazzled with his careless attitude about relationships, or maybe I'm just overreacting.

"Why do you care so much about Simon and Izzy's relationship?" Because we were friends, and now we're good friends, and now you date every girl in this college... but me. My life is a plot twist.

But instead of saying that I just say "They are just cute together, you know I'm such a romantic. I can't help it." Then I get out of the car as well and we walk silently up the stairs.

Back in the apartment, Jace goes straight to his room. I stop by the tank. If anyone saw me talking to my fish they would think I'm crazy, maybe I am.

"Oh Raziel, when will he ever notice me." Jace and I got the fish together to christen and guard our apartment when we're gone, that was a fun day. Then I walk into a mess which is my room. I pick up my pen and my notebook, which I've had since junior year of high school, and I start to write. I major in art and minor in creative writing. Jace majors in music and minors in working out. Okay... that's not actually a minor but he seems to do it a lot. Just thinking about him makes me bittersweet. I love him and he makes me happy, but he doesn't love me back or even like me for that matter.

 _'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

 _You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

 _Here in the dark, in these final hours_

 _I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_

 _But you won't, no you won't_

 _'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

The pen just glides over the paper as easily as easily and the tears come to my eyes. I am so weak for crying over a guy who doesn't like me back... it's not like I'm dying or anything. Clary get your shit together. You've liked this guy for four years now. you're a big girl and big girls don't cry about their love lives.

 _I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

 _The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

 _Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

 _Just give me till then to give up this fight_

 _And I will give up this fight_

I feel all written out now. It only seems like a couple lines but that's all I have in me. I keep running out of emotions, and then when Jace touches my cheek or gives me a hug, the butterflies in my body don't seem so dead anymore. Instead of wallowing in my self-pity, I decide I'm going to go out. Probably order myself a burger and eat in a seat for two, by myself.

I knock or Jace's door but he doesn't answer. I turn the knob and open the door just a crack. I see him lying on his bed talking on his phone with a smile on his face. I wonder who he's talking to.

"Sorry, I have to go." I hear him chuckle. That's when I realize I've been staring at him for quite a while. I try to my escape, but not before he catches me. Huh, I guess I can never cross of "getaway driver" from my bucket list.

"Clary!"

"Oh, uh yeah sorry about that, I just came to tell you I was going out," I take a leap of faith," do you wanna come with me? I was just thinking of going to Taki's or something. I'll be back before our 'Freaky Film Friday.' I could never miss it." After a couple seconds later, he responds.

"I'd love to go, but I can't there's a party at the Whitewillow's. I'll be back before FFF definitely"

I inwardly roll my eyes. Of course, Jace Herondale has something better to do then hang out with good old Clary Fray. I really shouldn't have expected anything else, I mean he does it every week, it's just that I don't ask him to come with me often so I thought he might drop the party life for a moment to hang out with me.

"Oh yeah, of course, no problem, my bad, of course." I ramble when I get embarrassed. Not so much when I get rejected though. I look at the floor," I'll be out. See ya later."

And with that, I walk out of the apartment order a burger and some fries, sit down by myself and enjoy the single life. yay.


	2. Chapter 2

**The five or however many reviews I got were seriously uplifting. Haha. Adele owns the song "Daydreamer." I do not own the movie "The Ring." Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments**

It's about 9 o'clock now and I'm assuming that Jace is still at the party. I turn the key in the lock and the apartment appears empty. Then I hear Adele playing in the background. I walk to the source of the noise and end up at Jace's bedroom door.

 _A jaw dropper_

 _Looks good when he walks_

 _Is the subject of their talk_

 _He would be hard to chase_

 _But good to catch_

 _And he could change the world_

 _With his hands behind his back_

I open his door slightly, that always seems to be my first mistake. I see him under the sheets with the one and only Kaelie Whitewillow. I hear her giggle and then I see him whisper something in her ear. The sight is sickening to me. I shut the door as quietly as I can and tip toe to the couch and turn on the TV. I wanna see when that bitch leaves, and it better be tonight because it's Jace and I's FFF night, it always is. I can't decide what movie to watch, so I just sit there. The music is still playing and I have no idea why.

 _Daydreamer_

 _With eyes that make you melt_

 _He lends his coat for shelter_

 _Plus he's there for you_

 _When he shouldn't be_

 _But he stays all the same_

 _Waits for you_

 _Then sees you through_

I hum along knowing these are Jace's favorite songs but I can't tell him. Just imagine me saying "Hey Jace, you know Adele? Yeah that's actually Aline from high school, and I write those lyrics about you because I love you. Haha funny, right?" no way.

It's almost 10 before I hear more than the casual moan and headboard hitting against the wall noises. More of a ruckus. Trying to get those thoughts out of my head, I remember I haven't fed Raziel all day today. I push myself of the couch saying goodbye to the comfy position I know I will never achieve again today. I start walking across to the fish bowl when I get rammed into. I fall to the floor already certain I have received a few scratches. My shoulder takes the impact then my head bangs into the not so nice flooring. It's not enough to knock me unconscious, unfortunately because this is embarrassing. My vision is blurry and I don't feel like moving at the moment.

"Clary? Clary? Kaelie, say you're sorry" I hear Jace because his voice is calming. wait... did I hear Kaelie? she rammed into me, didn't she? I try and get up but I fall back down. Good thing I was never good at sports.

"Owwwww" I groan.

I feel someone scoop me up. Jace. And set me down on the couch. That's when I see Kaelie, half dressed in something more provocative than Izzy. I don't even wanna look so I close my eyes, knowing Jace was seeing much more than that a few minutes ago.

"Kaelie, get out." Yeah Jace, you tell her.

"Seriously Jace? you're kicking me out because your clumsy ass friend ran into me?"

"If I saw correctly it was you who ran into her" Kaelie now just seems angry.

"I don't even get why you're living with her, no one even likes her."

"Get out. She is my best friend and you are a bitch. Now get out of my apartment" Jace seems annoyed now.

"Fine, but just saying you could be having a lot more fun." Then she stumbles out the door.

Jace finally looking back at me notices I'm still draped on the couch in moderate pain.

"Oh! Clary I'll get you some ice." I murmur my thanks and sigh at the slight relief when the cool pack of frozen fruit is applied to my shoulder. Why buy ice packs when you can't just use this?

Jace sits next to me and places his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry, I don't know why she was so cranky."

"Probably because you stopped banging her and told her to leave." I hear Jace heave a slight laugh, and that's enough to make me smile.

"What movie shall we watch? I didn't forget about Freaky Film Friday!"

"Ummm... I heard _The Ring_ is a scary movie."

"We'll see if it's truly terrifying or if it's a piece of shit." Jace turns on the movie then places his arm around my shoulders, careful not to move the package frozen fruit. I feel content, happy at this moment, besides the pain in my body. I achieved a comfortable position again, but not by myself. These are the type of things couples do, but I know he didn't see it that way.

The movie is truly petrifying and a couple times. I tensed and I felt Jace wrap his arms around me tighter. The next couple times weren't an accident... oops? Once the movie is over, I don't feel like moving.

"Jace, can we watch another movie?"

"Sure Clare, what would you like?"

"Mhhhhhm," I think for a second, "Mr. & Mrs. Smith please." Classic movie about badass people who are also in a relationship, just what I need.

"Okay, sure. I know it's a romance movie, Clary, you can't fool me. I'm only agreeing to watch it because you're hurt." He'll admit he loves it after he watches it, so technically I'm doing him a favor.

"Thanks Babe," … wait. "Oh my gosh! Sorry Jace it slipped out! I promise I won't say it again!" My face is on fire, and I look down to avoid Jace's gaze.

"Hey Clary, look at me," When I refuse to meet his stare, he cups my face in his hands. "Clary, you don't have to be ashamed, part of me liked it. Okay? You're fine."

I'm freaking out. PART OF HIM LIKED IT. All I do is nod, incoherent to words at the moment. Then I turn back to watch the movie.

Somewhere in the middle I fall asleep, but I wake back up to the end credits, and see its about 2 in the morning. My shoulder feels wet, did Jace seriously drool on me? Oh… no it's just the now melted fruit in a wet bag. I look over at Jace only to see his head tilted all the way back and his eyes closed. I'm tempted to put some soggy fruit in his open mouth, but I resist. Maybe next time. I should probably wake him up, so he won't be cranky tomorrow morning when he wakes up with a super stiff neck. I carefully remove his arm from around my shoulder.

"Jace, pssssst." That didn't seem to be doing the trick. I start poking him in the stomach lightly, "Jacey-Poo, Jace-kins, Jacerito." He's still asleep.

I guess I'll have to go to the extreme. "FREE MANGOS!" He shoots up, awake and well aware of what I said. Then he looks at me, with a deathly glare. "Clarissa Morgenstern-Fray if you do not currently have mangos with you right this second, I will send you back to hell where all of you liars are.

I giggle and try and push myself of off the couch but my knees lock out and I fall. Good thing Jacey-Poo was there to catch me. "Woah there Princess, seems like it's time to sleep. It's like 2 am anyways." He picks me up and starts walking towards my room. I rest my head on his shoulder, already drifting to sleep again. He opens the door and sets me down on my bed. He sits next to me.

"Clary what is your middle name? It doesn't seem like Morgenstern is a middle name."a

Already half asleep I murmur a quiet "Adele." I shift in my bed to get comfy, and miss his facial expression. I'm too sleepy to care. The last thing I remember coming out of my mouth is: "Jace, I didn't feed Raziel"


	3. Chapter 3

**6 reviews. Haha that's one more than last time, and I am so happy for that! Adele owns the songs listed. Calvin Klein is owned by Calvin Klein. Do I even have to say that? I don't know…oh well. Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments.**

"Okay, so you're gonna tour the US, right?" I ask Aline over the phone.

"Yes Clary, stop stressing, it's fine." Aline is trying to comfort me through the phone, it still doesn't help.

"What album will you be mainly singing from. I was thinking your new one." These songs are really important to me.

"Of course, Clary, why would I not sing your most recent songs, I'll be singing: _Rolling in the Deep, Rumor Has It, Someone Like You._ Also, some songs from the album 19 like: _First Love_ and _Daydreamer._ "

"Sorry, I'm just excited for your first tour. Can I get 2 backstage passes?" For Jace and I.

"For you and Jace, I'm assuming? You should really tell him Clary. You are one of the best song writers in the nation, and you're still sharing an apartment with the one inspiration you have, and he doesn't even know?"

She says this every week, and I reply with the same answer. "You know I can't do that."

She just hums in response then says, "I'll send you the tickets in the mail. See you soon."

And with that she hangs up. These week has been pretty rough, emotionally. All my classes are going fine. It's just finding your best friend in bed with one of the richest skanks here is kind of depressing. Then accidentally calling him babe. And the worst thing, telling him my middle name. I was too tired to care at the moment, but now that I think about it, it's like a clue, or hint, closer to the secret that I harbor.

I walk out of my room and see Jace sitting on the couch. "How's the hangover?"

He seems pretty fine to me. "Non-existent. Clary, I wasn't drunk yesterday. How do you think Kaelie got here?" I almost barf. Jace was in his right mind, thinking as clear as the day, and he still slept with Kaelie.

"Wait, was Kaelie drunk?" She ran into me, maybe that was on purpose. But she had a hard time walking out the door.

"Yeah, but why does it matter?" It always matters to me. I ask one more question.

"Why did you have Adele playing in the background?" He seems tired of my questions, enough to ignore them.

After moments of silence he says, "I don't want tickets to see Rat Boy and his band."

Racking my mind for the reason he said this. I don't remember Simon saying anything like this to me. I know he has a small band, something like the _Agitating Anteaters_ , or some nonsensical, alliterated name about an animal. Then it hits me, ahhhhh, he thought I was talking to Simon about touring instead of Aline, and backstage passes to his performance.

"Are you snooping on my conversations, Herondale?" I might need to be more careful next time.

He smiles and shakes his head. "It's not like it matters that much, I could talk to him about it myself. But of course, I won't because his taste in music is horrible." I let out a laugh.

Keep it calm, cool, and collected Clary. Or you'll be busted. Just go with the lie.

"I think they've gotten better and I just wanted to take you to see them because you're my best friend. So please come with me. It's not for a while now." Since Aline will start in LA and then make her way over here.

"Fine, but only because I haven't seen Izzy in a while."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I bear hug him on the couch and squeeze him tight.

I'm about to climb of, when Jace wraps his arms around my hips. I look at him curiously, my heart beat increasing with every second. "Clary" his voice raspy.

"Jace," I say my voice barely above a whisper, "Why are you doing this? What are-"

As soon as he was holding me there, he was pushing me of.

"Ow, Jace!" I landed on my bad shoulder. He shakes his head, as seeming to get out of a trance.

"Sorry Clary." As he helps me up.

"What was that? And what happened?" I wanted answers from him. Mostly I wanted that first moment back, before he pushed me of.

"Sorry I just- I just l don't know what came over me." Jace stuttering? Has the world gone mad?

"It's okay, part of me liked it." And I wink at him. Yeah Clary! Go being confident!

"Hey, wanna go to the mall? It's me asking for forgiveness for blowing you of yesterday. You seemed kind of disappointed, and I want to make it up to you." He is so sweet when he wants to be. I smile at him, "I'd love to."

It doesn't take long to reach the mall since there is practically one at every corner. I hear it raining, but that never stopped me. I don't know what to buy, or even where to start. I don't usually go shopping, but every chance to be with Jace is one I'll take.

We end up going to one store, then the food court. It's about 1 pm and I am getting hungry. Jace went to Jade's Chinese Buffet, while I walk to Auntie Anne's. Only the best pretzel place in the world. I sit down at a table for two, when I see Jace flirting with a girl in line. I roll my eyes, I'm used to it, but that doesn't mean it hurts less. Once we finished eating, we continue shopping. That's when I stumble upon an emerald green dress. I normally don't wear dresses, but this one looked gorgeous. I check the price, and gasp. A $240 dress, no way! I start walking out the store, when Jace catches me by the arm.

"Go try it on," he nods to the dress.

"Did you see how expensive that was Jace? I don't want you to waste your money on something I won't really wear."

"Try it on, then show me, and then I'll decide." He said firmly, and I knew I wasn't getting out of it. I step into the dressing room, dress in hand. I undress the necessary clothing items, and I take this time to examine myself. I'm all bones and a thin layer of skin. I'm a stick with red, annoying flat hair. No wonder Jace isn't in to me. I'm nothing like Kaelie, physically and my personality. I look into my own eyes and realize there are tears there and my mascara is running. Great, the only makeup that I wear is messed up. I try and clean it up, but it's no use, I look like an albino panda with red hair. When I put on the dress all my insecurities lessen. I know it's stupid to give a piece of fabric the authority to change the way I look at myself, but I still think I look good. I walk out of the room to find Jace on his phone sitting on the bench.

"Jace." I call out his name and he looks up.

"Clary," He pauses for a second to collect his thoughts, "You look breathtaking. But what's wrong?"

I'm confused. "What do you mean 'What's wrong'?" I look down at myself; everything looks fine to me.

"Your makeup is all smudged, and your eyes are red and puffy." He seems concerned so I know it's the best to just tell him the truth.

"Oh, I just had a little moment when I looked in the mirror. No biggie. I don't think I'm that ugly anyways, just had a reality check that I'm not a supermodel, or ever be one."

"Clary, you're beautiful. They have plus size modeling now, so don't give up. Maybe one day they'll have midget models too."

I laugh. Sometimes he always has the right thing to say. I smack him in the arm, I am still slightly offended, but I feel a lot better.

"There's that supermodel smile. You look gorgeous Clary, and I have decided I will only buy it on one condition. You will be my date to my cousin's wedding, and you have to wear this dress."

I pretend to think about it. I mean HIS DATE. Hell, yes please. "Sure, but we have to go shopping for your tux…right now."

He paid for the dress and then we went to _Calvin Klein_. He ended up getting a tux and black tie, cause that's the only color he's sure of.

"Jace, I want to see you with a green tie to match my dress. Do you think you could go get one? I'll hold the tux."

He hands me the dress pants, jacket, undershirt, and shoes. "Sure Clare, thanks." Then he goes off to search for an emerald green tie. I walk as quickly as I can to the register, and put the items on the table. The lady gives me a weird look, but continues none the less.

"That will be $399.99 please." I hand her my card.

"Please don't bag the items, I'll take them. Thank you, Ma'am," another weird look, but I speed walk back to my original spot. I see Jace there, dang.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Oh, just looking for uh… a watch?" It comes out more as a question. He gives me a once over and I try not to blush under his intense gaze.

"Clary, you bought them for me?" WHAT?

"How'd you know?" My jaw still open.

"The annoying clippy things that make the alarms beep if you walk out the door. Those little plastic things, they're gone from all of the items, except the shoes."

"Damn, should've known." Wow, what a way to ruin the surprise. Great going Clary.

"Clare, you know you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you looked good, and you bought mine. Consider it as a thank you. If it makes you feel better, you can buy the tie."

"How much did it cost?" I don't wanna lie, but I don't want to make him feel bad either.

"Just as much as my dress did…" It's technically not a lie… right?

He walks up to the same cashier I purchased his suit. Wow, lucky guess.

"Ma'am, do you happen to know how much this lovely lady's purchase cost?" He points to me.

She scrolls through her computer, then opens her big mouth, "$399.99 plus tax."

I grimace as she says the price out loud. Jace swiftly turns around, and looks straight at me.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern that was not the same price as your dress."

"You're welcome?" I hope he's not too mad at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that it's the beginning of the week I don't have as much time to update. So, I don't have a set schedule. Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments. Answer to questions will be at the end.**

I slip the dangling earing into my ears. My look is complete.

"Clary! There's something from the mail for you!" I run out of my room to Jace out in the living room. I look at him. Damn, he looks hot. The suit and the green tie matches perfectly with my green dress.

"Clary, you look great. Are you almost done? It's like a 45-minute drive to the wedding."

"Yeah just a few more minutes." I snatch the letter out of his hands, "Thanks," and walk out. I know exactly what it is. I open them and do a little girl squeal. 2 backstage passes to see "Adele." I'm so excited to tell Jace. He knows that Adele is actually Aline from high school, of course, he dated her. But they're all good now and he's one of her biggest fans.

I pull out the only pair of heals I have out of the closet. The Lightwoods will be there for the wedding as well, and I want to make Izzy proud. I'll bring an extra pair of flats just in case. I put the heels on and instantly wobble. I grab onto my dresser hoping this won't be an occurring incident throughout the night. I walk very slowly back to the entrance of the apartments.

"Clary," Jace whines, "They'll already be married and have one child by the time you reach the bottom of the stairs."

"What are you going to do about it, Mr. Herondale?" I raise my eyebrows at him, daring him to challenge me.

He gets this smug look on his face. Then as swiftly as a ninja he sweeps my off the floor into his arms. "JACE! Put me down!" To be honest I'm having a lot more fun than I would walking down the stairs.

"Ah ah ah. It's Mr. Herondale to you. And I won't let you go through the pain of walking down the stairs, and possibly breaking an ankle. I mean, you could have taken them off, or not have put them on at all… but I like this. I feel like your Jace in Shining Armor."

"Don't you mean _Knight_ in Shining Armor?" I love these moments. Just him and I together, talking like there is nothing else going on.

"No Clary, you see, I have better skills, looks, a pet, and I have the best princess in the land."

"I'm the only Princess in the land." I mumble.

"Yes, but you're the only one I want to rescue."

I blush at his complement. I don't have anything to say, but I come up with something. "Raziel is one beastly fish; we picked well. And I couldn't ask for a better Jace, you're the only one I look for to save me."

"If someone else tried to save you, I'd punch that bastard's face so hard it concaves." I through my face back and laugh. I lift my head into its original position. I realize our faces are much closed than before. He stops walking in the middle of the stairwell. After a few seconds of labored breathing he says, "Clary, you're the only Princess I see and I will always save you."

 _Jace, you're the only one I ever see too, I love you._ But it doesn't come out. Actions speak louder than words? I move my face closer and kiss his cheek. Soft, but very sentimental. I want my first kiss on the lips to be him, of course. But I want it to be, when I know he actually likes me back. But this is no less extraordinary. When my lips leave his face, he seems to blush. Not than more than I do, but more compared to normal Jace.

"Common let's go." He whispered, and starts walking again. He seems to still be smiling, maybe even a bit bigger, so that's a good sign. He sets me down on the passenger's side and shuts the door. I have 5 seconds to squeal, and that I did. He didn't seem repulsed that I kissed him on the cheek, he didn't even pull back. He has been really sweet lately and more frequently. I'm onto you Jace Herondale, and when I'll figure out what you're up to.

"Theresa Gray, do you accept William Herondale as your husband, to have and to hold."

"I do"

"Do you, William Herondale accept Theresa Gray as your wife, to have and to hold for eternal life."

"I do."

Here goes the special moment. "You may now kiss the bride." Instead of looking at the happy couple, my gaze shifts to Jace, standing to the left of his cousin. He looks quite happy, but slightly uncomfortable. He meets my gaze and smiles. I make a kissy face at him. He's trying his hardest not to laugh. Man, they are still kissing. The room erupts with applause as the couple breaks apart. Probably because they're breathing again. They play some music and the married couple danced back down the aisle, followed by the bridegrooms and bridesmaids. I see Jace walk past me in the second row. Suddenly I'm being pulled out of the pew onto the carpet. Jace laughs at my inability to dance. Once we reach the door I am sweating. I really need to work out more.

Jace leans over and whispers in my ear, "I want you to come with me somewhere. It's a surprise." Then he takes my arm and leads me to a limo. Inside are Will, Tessa, some girl, and what looks to be their parents.

Jace starts to speak, "Hey guys, this is Clary, my very good friend."

"Hi," and a simple wave. This is kind of like meeting Jace's family, besides the Lightwoods. This is his blood-related family, "It's pleased-"

But I get cut off by Will turning to face Jace, "Is this the girl you always talk about, Jace? In that case," he takes my hand and kisses it, "Welcome to the family."

Jace smacks his face away from my hand, my face tinted pink. "Jeez, Will, you just got married. As I was saying. Clary, this is Tessa, Will, and Will's parents."

"It's please to meet-" I get cut off again, this time by a girl who looks a little bit younger than me.

"Hey! Wow Jace, you forgot about me." She rolls her eyes, looking slightly annoyed.

"I could never forget you," Jace says as he pats her on the head, "The last, the least, and the youngest Herondale child, so far," He winks at Will, "Cecily Herondale, everyone." And then he claps. Jace, so dramatic.

"Hello, everyone. Jace, if I may ask, why am I here?"

"There is a tradition in the Herondale family. Every time a Herondale man gets married. The husband and wife both get a star tattooed on their body, in the same spot. It's kind of like the rings, but in a more special personal way. All the Herondale's come and watch, but Will only wanted us."

"Why am I here? I'm not a Herondale."

"Correct Clary. But you see, you are still my date, and I wish not to leave you alone before the reception. You would surely eat all the food if I wasn't there to stop you."

"I'm not that fat, I- I just like to eat f-food. I promise you I-I don't eat that much." I duck my head down, slightly embarrassed. Thanks a lot, Jace.

"Oh dear, it's okay," I look up to Mrs. Herondale, the only one considerate of my feelings, "He didn't mean it, right Jace?" She smacks him in the back of the head.

"Of course, I didn't mean it Clary, I just know you love food." He rubs the back of his head, where she smacked him. Before I could respond we pull up to the parlor. Jace gets out and offers me his hand. I ignore it to show him I am still a little mad about his comment. I hear him sigh behind me. Tessa and Will both pick their left shoulder. After they get it done, they both seem even happier than before. They show Mr. and Mrs. Herondale where they got it. In return they show the newly-weds were their tattoos are.

Once we get to the Hotel Dumont, the reception kicks into full swing. That's when I see Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec. Jace is still talking with Will, so I decide to walk over to them.

"Izzy!" We part from our hug.

"Clary! You're wearing heals! What great taste you have now!"

"And you're wearing makeup!" Magnus says, "Oh, Biscuit, we have taught you well!"

"Magnus! Alec!" I throw my arms around him and Alec "How are you guys? I've missed you so much!"

"And what am I? Pork chops?"

I laugh, "Si!" and I sink into his embrace, "To be fair, pork chops aren't that bad."

"As long as Izzy doesn't make it." Alec says and we all laugh.

Izzy speaks again, "How's the Jace situation?"

"Jace situation?" I raise my eyebrows, trying to look careless.

"Oh, common Clary, give it up. You're as bad as lying as you are at lifting one eyebrow. I know you've been in love with Jace ever since high school."

"What?!" Alec and Simon say.

"Oh, yeah. We started a fan club. Members: now four." Magnus says, "Oops, sorry, Biscuit."

"It's fine, as long as Jace doesn't find out."

"Jace doesn't find out what." Damnit. Why did he have to walk in at this exact time. "What do you not want me to know Clary" I can't tell him, I just can't"

"Um…," I look around for any one that will back me up. Nope. I have great friends, "I got you backstage passes to Adele! Surprise."

 **This is un-edited cause I got to get some sleep. Sorry. My inspiration is a long story. But let's do it quickly. I liked this guy. He liked me. He put some stuff in my locker, and I loved it. My friends were saying how creepy and gross it was. I listened to peer pressure and turned him down. We went our separate ways, and I still think about him and I regret it. So, I wrote a poem, then I realized it was about him, yeah. Then I was thinking if he could read these, how happy we could be together, but I see that he's moved on, and I'm still stuck on him. There's my sad life. Haha. Spoiler Alert: this story will have a happy ending.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adele owns the song "Crazy for You." Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments. I wrote this extra sentence to make this author note look longer, and it works.**

"Wait… Really Clary? For real?" Jace gets a giant smile on his face.

I sigh of relief, that was a close one. I may have revealed one of my biggest surprises to Jace, but at least not one of my biggest secrets. "Yeah. You ruined the surprise for yourself, but that's now you're problem." I try and sound mad that I was forced to tell him a secret.

"I'm sorry Clary, I just-"

"Jace you can trust me, I'm sorry I kept the secret from you."

"I believe you Clare, and you shouldn't be sorry. I'm just used to people telling me lies all the time."

Jace was lied to all the time by his parents. They told him lies, stupid, stupid lies. They even told him he didn't get into Columbia, because he parents didn't think I "lived up to the Herondale standard," and that Jace could do better than me. They didn't want him to move away with some "little girl," and waste his life. Basically, his parents are assholes.

"I know, you and I know you don't want your pity, but I'm sorry."

I forgot everyone else was here too, and judging by the look on Jace's face, it looks like forgot too. I slightly blush, knowing Jace and I had one of our "moments" that usually happen without a crowd.

I clear my throat, also to clear the little bubble he and I had around us, "Who's ready to get this party started?"

"Yeah!" they all say. Magnus leads us all to the bar for shots. I stay reserved with my drinking portion, while Izzy goes to town. I'm sitting by myself, still at the bar, when Izzy comes stumbling up. "Clary, I think I love Simon. I know I love Simon. Should I tell him? Maybe I should propose to him. You should propose to Jace so we can have a double wedding. Thanks for your help Clary." I haven't uttered one word to her, but I'm happy she loves someone, and I know Simon loves her. He told me over the phone 4 month ago.

I look around for my friends, feeling pathetic sitting all alone at a wedding reception or party. Magnus and Alec are nowhere in sight. Izzy and Simon seem uh… busy. Oh, I see Jace, stumbling across the dance floor, attracting the attention of all the single ladies. Despite what Jace said earlier, I did not eat the whole buffet, but I am going back for fourths. I sit down at our assigned tables. While stuffing my face with extra cake, someone comes and sits by me. I look up and see Tessa.

"Hey, you looked pretty lonely, and that's like your 5th time going up to the buffet, so you must be really bored. I'm here for your accompaniment."

"Thanks Tessa. Shouldn't you be with your husband?" When I said "husband," I saw the corners of her mouth slightly turn up. What it's like to be in love, I know. What it's like to be loved, what wouldn't I give? "And for your information this was my 4th time." We both laugh.

"Why aren't you out there shaking what your mama gave ya?"

"Because she didn't give me anything. Plus, the party scene isn't really for me. I just came because Jace asked me to be his date. No offense."

"Don't worry, I would do the exact same thing for someone I love."

I groan, "Does everyone know that I love Jace freaking Herondale?"

"Calm down Clary, not everyone knows, obviously Jace doesn't." She giggles at her own cleverness, I just frown. "Nobody told me, I see how you guys interact. As cliché as it sounds, I can see it in your eyes. I look at Will the same way." She starts talking again before I can say anything back. "Now Jace, is a little harder to read. He is very guarded, a lot less around you, I might add. But Will has told me what his parents did. He likes you a lot more than anyone else Clary, and it's special."

"Yeah I bet it's pretty special as he's grinding up on a bunch of random girls." As an example, I point to Jace in the middle of the dance circle. "I'm used to him like this, but it just adds 1 more degree to the knife twisting in my heart. He's giving me mixed signals. One second we're joking then the next out faces are 2 centimeters apart about to kiss." I huff. "I just wish I knew what he felt."

"I'm sorry Clary, I wish you luck, and I'll definitely be at your future wedding." She winks then walks away. The DJ announces its time for a slow dance. _Crazy for You_ by Adele plays, and I nearly choke on my food. Suddenly I see Jace walking towards me, seeming a little more sober. He holds out his hand. "Clary, may I have this dance?"

My palms getting sweaty at the song playing, but my heart is racing, "Sure."

I take his hand and he leads me to the floor. He wraps his arms around my waste, and I string my arms over his shoulders. He pulls me closer and I rest my forehead against his.

 _Tell me to run, and I'll race,_

 _If you want me to stop, I'll freeze,_

 _And if you want me gone, I'll leave,_

 _Just hold me closer, baby,_

 _And make me crazy for you._

He pulls me closer, obeying the song as if they were instructions. The moment is perfect.

"Hey, leave room for Jesus!" geez who was that?

All the couples stop dancing and looking around. Oh no, it was a drunk Alec. This rarely happens, and when it does he gets so bipolar. I see an embarrassed Simon and Izzy just standing there while Alec shouts nonsense at the couple. Jace and I both look at each other and we know the moment has been ruined. I run over to Magnus while Jace runs to Alec.

"What the hell happened Magnus?"

He looks a little bit guilty. "I was talking to Will, Tessa, and Jem when I heard people call my name. I look over at the bar and see Alexander pouring the drink into his mouth straight from the hose dispenser. Apparently, that's like his 3rd time doing that. You know how Alec gets when he's like this. I tried to calm him down, but he ran away and told me I was too controlling. And that his parents don't even like me, which I already knew of course." He huffs, clearly exhausted.

Alec's banter subsides as Jace talks to him. They have a special relationship that even Izzy doesn't have. I drag Magnus with me to where the rest of the group is.

"What do you think ticked him of so much?" I ask.

Magnus replies, clearly knowing the most, "I'm guessing you, Simon, being so close to Izzy."

Alec speaks again. "Jace and Clary were closer but Jace doesn't love you, Clary. So, it was fine."

That was like a hit in the chest. It must be true. Jace and Alec know each other better than anyone else in the universe. The reality is much more toxic. Jace doesn't love me. Jace doesn't love me. Jace doesn't love me. I turn around and run towards the door before anyone can see my tears. I hear Jace and Izzy calling after me, but I just can't deal with them right now. I don't have a ride home, and I don't want to be around anyone right now. I make my way to the lobby. I lie down on one of the couches and close my eyes and dream about a better day.

Sometime in the middle of the night I feel someone pick me up.

"Stop, don't pick me up. I'm having a bad day."

"And why would that be?"

"Because Jace doesn't love me." I continue to mumble those words, like they are my new mantra.

I have no idea where we are going or who is carrying me. I start to cry when the events of today replay in my mind. It's stupid to cry over someone who doesn't like you back.

"Why are you crying? Is it because Jace doesn't love you?"

I just continue to cry. I finally look up and see… Jace?

"Jace" I croak out. He sets me down on a bed in a hotel room.

"I'll be back in the morning, and we can go home," he kisses me on my forehead and wipes the tears from my face, "Goodnight, Clare." He starts walking to the door.

"Wait Jace," he stops but doesn't turn around, "Do you love me?" he waits a couple of seconds, then continues to walk out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments. Short chapter, sorry.**

I wake up, and instantly remember where I am. How could I forget yesterday when it was haunting my dreams? Jace said he would be her in the morning, and I look around. I don't see him, but I do see my phone and an extra pair of clothes. I take a hot shower and instantly feel better. I decide to call Izzy to know what's going on.

She picks up after a few rings, "Hello?"

"Izzy? Izz, where are you? I'm all alone in a hotel room."

"Ow, Clary don't talk so loud, my head hurts." After a straight minute of Izzy groaning, "I'm still at Hotel Dumont." I sigh of relief that we are still in the same building.

"Izzy, do you know what room you're in?" I don't even know what room I'm in.

"No, all I remember is Simon and I got hitched."

"What?!" I didn't give her any advice like that yesterday, much less any advice.

"Just kidding Clary, I don't actually remember anything from yesterday. Haha"

"Thanks, Izz, for nothing. Bye" I hang up, not getting any other useful information.

I set my phone back down, not really knowing what to do. I look around the hotel room once more, looking for any sign of Jace or anyone coming to pick me up, or I'll just have to call a taxi. After sitting on the unmade bed for about 20 min, I hear a knock on the door. I bet it's just the cleaning lady, so I gather my things, ready to leave the room and call a taxi. I manage to open the door while balancing everything in one hand. I open the door and walk past the lady with my head down, slightly embarrassed of the mess I made in only one night. The lady grabs my arm and I look up and almost drop all my stuff.

"Izzy? How in hell did you manage to get dressed, find me, and get rid of a hangover, all in 20 minutes?"

"Oh, it was no big deal, I usually get dressed in less, and as for finding you, Jace helped me."

"Wait, Jace?" I slow my walking. I realize I have no idea where we're going, "Izzy, where are we going?" She just looks at me with a grin on her flawless face.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, I swear if you don't tell me-"

"You're going on the ride of your life." She says very smug. I wonder what she's talking about.

"Haha Izzy you're so fun-" And then I'm being pushed into a dark room, almost falling over, but thankfully I catch myself. I look around for a light switch, but I end up hitting the doorknob, even better. I shake the handle, but it seems to be locked.

"Izzy, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Just hold on for the ride Clary." This is so not normal. Then the lighst flicker on. I scream at this strange situation. I open one eye slightly, still huddled next to the door.

"Jace!?," that makes me drop all of my things on the floor. I turn back to the door. "IZZY, YOU ARE SO DEAD."

To which she replies, "You'll thank me later."

I take a deep breath and turn back around, "What do you want Jace?"

"Clary, I'm sorry, but I have an explanation for everything. Please, just listen." He pleads.

I sigh quite loudly, "Okay, you have 2 minutes."

He inhales a large breath, then starts talking, "I want to start off by saying that I care for you Clary, and I always will. We have been best friends from the start, and I never have regretted a moment of your friendship." I cringe at the word friendship. "And before you say anything like 'Get on with it Jace' or 'Get to the point already' I have to explain my past actions to you so you understand. When you were talking about how Izzy and Simon have been friends forever then they are now in love and everything. I got me thinking what will happen to us Clary. When we're older and married to separate people. And I just couldn't see you married to anyone. I can't imagine you watching movies with anyone else on a Friday night. That has been stirring in my mind since then. And then when you got me those tickets to Adele, I was so happy. Then I realized I can't imagine you watching movies on a Friday night with anyone else, but _me_ , Clary. Every time my face was inches apart from you, I noticed my heartbeat increased. I had to tell someone and not bottle up my emotions. I told Izzy, and she told me some very surprising news about your feelings toward me. I'm not here to profess my undying love for you Clary, that's not realistic. I'm here to tell you I care about you more than just a friend. You asked my last night if I loved you, right? Then I walked out, dick move, I know. And I'm sorry. I just freaked out because I just recently learned of my new feelings, and I wasn't ready to tell you. To answer your question, no I don't love you. Not yet at least. I really like you Clary, and if you'll give me a chance-"

That's all I needed to hear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed his lips to mine. I feet instant electricity in my veins, and I sense him shiver. Then he wraps his arms around my waist and responds to the kiss. And it's the greatest feeling in the world. His starts sucking on my bottom lip, making an embarrassingly loud groan escape my mouth. My hands move to his hair and I tug on it. He growls into my mouth that makes my knees weak. He moves his hands to my ass and hoists me up onto a table. I break away breathing heavily. I rest my forehead against his.

Once I catch my breath I say, "Your 2 minutes was up, and I didn't know how else to shut you up."

He laughs, "That way was perfect, feel free to use it again."

"Um, guys, not to ruin the moment or anything, but Magnus is here to pick us up."

I slide of off, now what I see is a desk in a very big conference room. And try adjusting my hair and clothes, Jace as well. I gather my stuff up from the ground. I look at the door knob and see that it had a locking mechanism on my side of the room, and if I just looked for a second I could have gotten out. Oh well, I liked how things ended. I unlock the door and see Izzy on her phone.

"Okay let's go." We follow Izzy, hand in hand, to the lobby and see Magnus in a limo, of course. When we get in I hear Magnus say to Izzy, "So it went well?" They continue to converse looking at out intertwined hands.

After a few moments, I hear Alec, "I'm sorry Clary, I didn't mean to say those things to you. It just slipped out."

"It's okay, because it's true." I give Jace a knowing look, that we're just not there yet. And I'm perfectly fine with that.

 **And unedited, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adele owns the song "One and Only." People, that aren't me own the movie "Love Rosie" (good film by the way). Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments.**

"Thanks for the ride Maggie." I blow him an air kiss.

I get out of the limo, but not before hearing Izzy say, "When I see you guys next, you better be a couple."

We both laugh. I take Jace's hand in mine for comfort that whatever happened to us we'll be okay. We don't say anything the whole way up the stairs, and it makes me nervous. Once we're inside I lead us to the couch.

I take a deep breath, "Jace Herondale, would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask that question?"

"So, you want to be the girlfriend?" I ask him questioningly, holding in my laughter.

He placed his hand on his heart, looking not at all sincere, "I would love to, Clary. I mean, I would be a gorgeous lady, don't you think?" He stands up from the couch and takes the bottom of his shirt, scrunches it up, them tucks it through the collar, then pulling it through, giving the illusion of a bikini top. Then proceeds to strut around like a model with his hands on his hips and his lips in a pouty face.

I am rolling on the floor laughing so hard I can't breathe. Once I catch my breath I say, "You're the most hideous lady I've ever seen."

He turns around, "What did you just say to me?!" He shrieks in an annoying high pitched girl voice, and he starts strolling over to me.

"Nothing!" and I sprint to my room as an escape. But darn my short legs and Jace's long ones. He grabs me by the waist and throws me onto my bed, and starts to tickle me.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Clarissa?"

"I-I'm-" but I'm overcome by laughter.

"Tell me I'm the prettiest girl you've ever seen."

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Now stop, Jace!"

He finally relents on his evil acts, and I finally realize what an intimate position I have found we're in. I flip us over so I'm on top of Jace straddling him, and run my hands along his exposed chest.

I hear him groan, "Clary, you don't know what you do to me." He moves his hands to rest on my hips.

"I might have an idea." I lean down and kiss him with all my emotion. He responds to me. Just as it's about to get more heated, I pull away.

"You never answered my question earlier. Do you want to be a couple?"

He groans again, "You really had to ask this now? When we were making out?"

"Well if you say yes, then we can do it whenever you want." Obviously.

"Well then yes." He flips us over so he's on top again, and leans down for a kiss, but I stop him.

"I hope you didn't just say yes so we can kiss again."

"Nope." And he pecks me on the lips and get off, "Let's go to dinner. My treat."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?"

"Yes?"

"Then no."

"What? Clary, baby."

"We've been in a relationship for 15 minutes and we're already onto pet names, babe?"

"Oh, common babe." He grabs my waist and pulls me toward him.

"Fine. But only cause it sounds sexy when you call me babe."

\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/ (this is my line breaker)

We arrive at Taki's and I didn't expect anything else. We've been here a million times, and have always avoided the wrath of Kaelie. I don't even know how she got a job here. Probably hypnotized the manager with her fake boobs.

"Hey guys would you like?" She pushes her chest out to Jace. Wow.

"2 orders of coconut pancakes with a mango shake and black coffee please." I say before Jace can say anything to lead Kaelie on. I know he wouldn't do it on purpose but he has a natural flirty personality, and she will definitely go for the ride if you know what I mean.

"And what would you like to eat, Jace?" Huh. That bitch thought all that food that I ordered was for me.

"Actually, Clary ordered for both of us." He states uninterested.

"Why didn't you order for yourself. You have a mouth, and I've seen you use it. I've _felt_ you use it."

I'm done listening to her, "Shut up Kaelie, Jace and I are on a date, and if he wanted you, he would be on a date with you right now."

"Why have a date when I've already gotten something so much better. I bet he hasn't even kissed you because he wants a real woman to reign him in."

"I doubt having a fake ass and pair of titties makes you a 'real woman.'"

Finally, Jace interfered, "Kaelie, I don't appreciate you talking to my girlfriend like that, and I made one mistake and that was having sex with you."

"It was more than one time, honey."

Now I'm really done listening to her bullshit. Not being able to be in the same room as her, I stand up and kiss Jace's cheek, "I'll be waiting in the car."

After 15 minutes of siting in the car by myself, Jace walks in with a box of what I'm guessing are warm pancakes. He cups my face in between his hands, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

He shakes his head, "It was my fault for sleeping with the skank in the first place." I shake my head in agreement, wanting to get of the subject.

"Do you want to know what she said to me? When you were gone?"

"Not really." I mumble.

He ignored me or didn't hear me because he continues, "She offered me tickets to Adele and an invitation back to her place."

I almost gag on my own repulse. "Please tell me you said no, to both things."

"Even better, babe," He pecked my lips, "I told the manager that she was harassing customers, and I'm pretty sure she's fired. Taki's is now a Kaelie free zone!"

"Whoop whoop! I saw this deserves a celebration. Coconut pancakes perhaps?" I hold up the box of fresh delicacies, and he laughs.

Once we get back to the apartment I warm the pancakes up in the microwave. While Jace picks a movie, after all it is FFF. I plop down on the couch holding 2 fresh-ish plates of steaming hot food. Jace set our drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Here you go," I say handing him one of the plates, "What movie did you chose tonight

Mr. Herondale?"

He sits reasonably closer to me than last week, which is an improvement, since we are turning our daily schedules into something more intimate. "I have picked, drumroll please, _Love Rosie_!"

"Really? Mr. Herondale choosing a romantic movie? Has the world turned upside down?"

"No Ms. Morgenstern, I chose it because I know you love romantic movies."

Once the movie was over, the floor was scattered with used tissues filled with all my tears that one by one made their way out of my tear ducts down to my face.

"That was beautiful." I say, using the last tissue in the box. "When did you realize that you loved- I mean liked- me?"

"In the stairwell, before Will's wedding. Then it was confirmed when you got us tickets to Adele. I just can't believe you went through all that trouble, for me." Then he kissed me.

"When did you realize that you liked me, Clary?" LIKED? Haha that was a while back.

It takes me a while to think, "It was one Friday during senior year when I came over to your house cause my parents were fighting. We decided to watch movie _Mean Girls_ and I snuggled into your chest and you wrapped your arms around me. Once we got settled you said-

"I could get used to this." We said at the exact same time. I met his gaze, my eyes burning a hole into his heart.

"You made me feel safe, you made me forget that my parents' marriage was slowly fading away. You made me-" I chocked on my words. Should I say it?

"I made you what Clary?"

After a few seconds, I say, "You made me love you." I continue on, trying to avoid awkward silence, "Since then, to me you were more than just my best friend. But to you, that's exactly what I was, your best friend. And it killed me slowly from the inside, knowing that I would never be able to share intimate moments, like you once did with the whole high school girl population. I couldn't make you love me, and _I can't make you love me_. So please, don't take this as a reason to rush your feelings. I am perfectly happy in the position our relationship is. I am over the edge ecstatic knowing that I, CLARY MORGENSTERN AM JACE HERONDALE'S GIRLFRIEND." I scream the last part so loud I heard our neighbors tell me to shut up.

"Clary, I can't imagine what you've been through, but I am forever happy for you being so open with me. If we continue like this, I can almost guarantee you, you will never again be single."

I smile at him then grab the lapel of his shirt and bring his lips to mine. I don't know how long we sat there kissing, but it felt like not long enough. He takes my hand and pulls me of the couch into his room. He puts one of Adele's records in, and plays a song. _One and Only_.

"Clary, may I have this dance?" He holds his hand out.

I take it, "Oh, but of course." He pulls me close as we sway to the slow rhythm of the song.

 _You've been on my mind_

 _I grow fonder every day_

 _Lose myself in time_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows why it's taken me_

 _So long to let my doubts go_

 _You're the only one that I want_

"For this to work we always have to be 100% honest with each other." He whispers in my ear.

Overcome with a feeling that I know is guilt for not telling him the biggest secret of all. I find myself unable to speak, so I just nod. I lean my head back on his chest, trying to enjoy the moment once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiiiii! 36 or so reviews! That's like 29 more than last time I acknowledged you lovely reviewers, hence the very long obnoxious hi. Anyways, the song 'He Won't Go' is in fact owned by Adele. Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments**

While I am shopping for some groceries a certain magazine catches my eye.

"ADELE'S BIG VOICE ISN'T THE ONLY THING DOEN HER THROAT" With a picture of Aline's tongue down Helen's throat. I cringe a little at the sight, but after that passes through, I'm happy for her. She had the guts to do something like that, and I can't even tell my boyfriend of 1 month that I write pop sensations about him. Maybe, Aline didn't mean for the world to see her love, but it doesn't matter now, the world knows.

I roll the grocery cart out to Jace's car that I stole for the day, and begin to think of a plan. I am definitely not springing the news out on him all at once. Aline's concert is in about 3 months, so I can have that time to strategize it out.

I have all the bags on my arms cause two trips are for the weak. Well, I'm just too lazy to walk back to the car. As I'm struggling to turn the key, the door opens and I almost fall forward.

"Woah, babe," I was caught by Jace. Thank goodness cause that would've hurt, "I know you think two trips are for the weak, but it won't make me think any less of you if you did."

All the bags slide onto the floor, my arms gaining circulation again. "I think I need to start doing some physical activities again."

"What do you mean by _again_?" I am slightly offended that he thinks I never exercise.

"Well, babe, for your information you are looking at the Soccer State Champion of 3rd Grade."

He laughs… for a really long time. "Clary, 3rd grade?"

I smack him in the arm playfully, "Yes, and I'm pretty sure I still got the moves."

He raises and eyebrow in my direction, while I put away the groceries, "We'll see about that. You and I in a one-on-on soccer match in the park later today."

"It's a date, Herondale. And you're so on, you're gonna regret it."

"Oh, I'm soooooo scared." He flails his arms around in the air, showing is obvious sarcasm.

I glare at him, "I'm gonna start making lunch, and you better keep your mouth shut or you're going to be eating cardboard for the rest of your… um-life?"

He laughs again, "You need to work on your threats babe." He gives me a quick peck and finished putting away the food. Then I hear, "Hey, Clary?"

"Yeah Jace?"

He walks over to me and holds the magazine up in his hands, "Why did you buy this?"

I quickly snatch is out of his hand, "Surprise? It was about Adele and I know how much you like her."

He pulls me into a hug and rests his head on my shoulder, "That's when I though Aline was hot, now you're the only one I think is hot, and not to mention also breathtakingly beautiful. But I'm happy for her, she didn't really good luck with relationships in high school."

"Yeah after Sebastian almost raped her." I still haven't forgotten.

He squeezes me tighter, "Mmmmm, you know I would never do that to you, right?"

I wrap my arms around his waist, "Yes, I know, I trust you."

"Good." And he kisses me, of course I kiss him back. I grab onto the collar of his shirt while he pulls me even more closer. Jace's mouth was the most delicious thing I could taste, even better than any meal I could make. His hands make their way down my back and his picks me up. I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. We land on the couch and are a mess of tangled limbs and locked lips. After I break off in need of breath, we just lay there for a while. Completely still with my head resting on his chest, hearing his irregular heartbeat. I shut my eyes for a few minutes… or maybe more.

I wake up to the sound of a grumbling belly. I am encased in Jace's arms and it feels lovely. I look down to see Jace completely awake.

"You just looked so peaceful; I was entranced by your beauty."

"Kind of creepy, but you know, in a cute kind of way." I hear his stomach again.

"Now that you are awake, chop chop woman! And I mean in the kitchen I'm starving!"

I get up and mumble, "You are definitely eating cardboard tonight." I hear him laugh, then get up of off the couch. While I'm stirring the pasta, he says, "You know I don't mean it." He mumbles into the crook of my shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind, "You just look so sexy in an apron. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Here," I hand him the wooden spoon, "You can stir this."

After a couple minutes, he asks, "What are you even making?"

"Well if you're so curious… mac n' cheese."

\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/

"Uh huh. Oh yeah," I move my arms and shake my hips around crazily dancing in the vacant park, "That's what I'm talking about. Clary- 5, Jace-3. How does it feel, Mr. Athletic, to be losing to your clumsy- ass 5 feet and-" at that exact moment, I trip, and land on the cold hard ground. "Owwww." And right when I was gloating, way to go, Clary. I feel Jace pick me up, while of course laughing.

"You alright there?" I brush off by legs feeling fine.

"The only thing injured there was my pride, no need to worry." He grabs my shoulders lightly giving me a once over, then he starts to lean in. I close my eyes, but instead of feeling his lips on mine, I feel a breeze passing by and that's when I open my eyes to see Jace running toward the ball

"Oh, no ya don't." and I run to catch up with him, but I'm too late. Jace makes a goal. I see him mocking my dance moves from earlier, "Oh yeah, Jace Herondale catching up to Mrs. Clumsy Pants. Oh, yeah oh yeah who's the best? I am. Oh yeah." As he sings his little song.

After a wild game, I take the win. And I am very proud. "I declare as Queen of Soccerlandia, you peasant shall treat me to Taki's."

He grabs my hand, "As you wish my Queen," after a couple of seconds of silence, "Wouldn't that make me the King?"

"No, peasant, you're a peasant, peasant. Now drive! Off to Taki's!"

We're enjoying a peaceful, Kaelie-free dinner. And this is where my plan begins.

"Jace? You know how Adele is actually Aline right?" and I see him nodding his head so I continue, "Well after the Sebastian incident, I stayed in touch with her and that's how I got the backstage passes." I gauge his reaction, and it doesn't seem to be outrageous.

"Really? That's awesome. Maybe we could see more concerts then." And he winks at me then keeps eating his food. Huh. Okay that was fine. Let's try out some more.

"Did you know when I was younger I used to write love poems?"

Jace look at me like I'm crazy, "Ummm, no?"

"Haha, of course you didn't they were about you."

That got Jace's full attention, "Wait. So, you're saying you have like a folder of love poems written about me? What are you going to do with them? Just leave them there to rot and turn to dust? … Can I see some?

"Wow, slow down, and I don't think you want to see them cause they're all cheesy and stuff, and just thinking about it in my mind makes me cringe."

"Common, babe, I wanna see what you thought about me back then."

"The same way I feel now, just less controlled." I huff, "Fine, once we get back to the apartment."

We eat in silence until Jace says, "Did you know that back in high school about every day, Izzy used to tell me to ask you out and that we were perfect for each other. I now see why."

I laugh a little, "Now you know why."

\/-\/-\/-\/-\/\\-\/-\\-\/\\-/\\-\/-\/\\-

 _I won't go_

 _I can't do it on my own_

 _If this ain't love, then what is?_

 _I'm willing to take the risk_

 _So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride_

 _What if I lose my heart and fail the climb?_

 _I won't forgive me if I give up trying_

"That was beautiful, Clary. When did you write this?"

"Senior year." This was one of the songs I gave Aline, but she said she just didn't feel it. I don't mind though, more for me to keep.

"Do you have anymore?" I don't think I have any more that aren't a pop song that I can just find. "Nope, after that song I kind of gave up on you noticing me as more."

"Awww, sorry it took me so long Clare, but we're here now, aren't we?" He opens his arms and I gladly take him embrace.

"We're here and I'm not looking back. I quickly peck him on the lips and snuggle into his chest. My eyelids start to droop. I feel Jace kiss my forehead, "Sleep now Clare, I got you." Those words of comfort send peace through my body


	9. Chapter 9

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare own The Mortal Instruments**

I instantly wake up from lack of breath. I feel a very large Jace on top of me, and the heat from his body is not very comfortable in this position. I could get used to this… just kidding. I start flailing my arms and yelling for Jace to wake up, "Jace, YA BIG FAT WHALE, YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME! GET UP! GET UP!"

I feel him shift. "Huh, what?" he says in a super groggy voice, but doesn't move. I manage to get my arm out from under his body, and smack his ass.

That seems to get his attention, "Babe, I thought you said you wanted to take it slow."

"I don't recall saying that, but if I did, I wouldn't take is slow because I'm slowly dying here so GET YOUR FAT ASS OF OFF ME!" and he _finally_ rolls of off me onto the ground, which makes me laugh.

"I'm glad my pain makes you happy." He says dramatically, to which I respond:

"You deserved it, girls everywhere deserve to wake up with their man's arms wrapped around them."

"I'm sorry," he says sarcastically, "do you want to reenact it?"

"Actually, I kind of want to." I see him hop of the floor and lay back in bed. Once he's back under the covers he pulls me to him and my back is up against his front.

"Mmmmm, I could get used to this." I wait for something like 'Oh yes Clary, this is the best,' or something like that, but I don't hear anything. I shift around and see Jace, sleeping. He looks so peaceful, I don't feel like waking him up at the moment. I just keep starting for a long time, then I realize I'm being super creepy. Time to give him the best wake up. Until I hear a ruckus in the apartment. I instantly get out the baseball bat from under my bed. I mean, I think it's very precautious to keep one under my bed. I sneak out of the room, slowly making my way to the living room. I gradually turn my head around the corner to spot the intruder, what I see makes me drop the bat.

"FUCKING HELL ALINE YOU SCARED ME." I run to her and hug her, "Are you okay?" I see her tear streaked face.

I see Jace running out of the room with only boxers on looking very frantic, "Clary are you okay? I heard screaming" He sees me and pulls me into a very tight hug. "I woke up to you screaming and you weren't next to me and I was terrified." He says into my neck.

I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling the rapid beat of his heart. "I'm sorry, I was going to wake you up, but then I heard something in here and I was gonna go and try and beat it with a baseball bat, whatever it was." He finally picks his head up from resting on my shoulder and sees Aline.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT'S ADELE! IN OUR APARTMENT! HOLY HELL!" He said to no one in particular.

She holds out her hand, "Please, call me Aline."

I cross my arms with a smug look on my face, "Wow, babe, I didn't know you got so starstruck. And why are you never this excited to see me?"

"Well of course, because you're not famous, silly. But don't worry is still like you better." He turns to Aline, "No offence."

"It's fine, Jace." She doesn't sound offended at all.

"So, Aline to what do I owe the pleasure?" I try and sound good-mannered.

"Oh Clare, cut the shit. Everyone knows you're not that polite. Anyways, paparazzi is a bitch, especially after that thing with Helen. I had nowhere else to go when I saw then outside of the hotel I was staying at. I used the key you gave me a long time ago, I hope I'm not intruding."

I go over to hug her, "You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thank you, Clare, so much." Jace and I decide to skip class today for the sole reason to be Aline's comfort. I asked Jace to pick up some ice cream and pizza rolls. I have no idea why I was craving pizza rolls but I am. Once Jace comes back he pulls up Netflix and we decide on the show "Lost." Sitting on the couch I snuggle into Jace's chest and Aline stares at us from the opposite side of the couch.

Finally, she says something, "Are you guys finally together? She says while waving her spoon at us from her ice cream.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot to tell you, it took a while, but here we are." I give Jace a small peck, I look up to see him smiling.

"Excuse us Jace," Aline says taking my hand and pulling me of the couch, "It will just be a few minutes." She drags me by the arm to the closest door, which happens to be the bathroom.

She wastes no time getting to the point, "So you told him, right?"

A grimace makes its way to my face.

"Clary! You can't just keep this in, especially now that you're dating!"

"I'm getting there Aline! It just takes some time!"

"How much time do you need? It's been like 3 years!"

What would you know about keeping a giant secret?"

"Bullshit Clary, I told the whole world that I have a girlfriend, you can't talk fucking talk to me like I don't know what you feel."

I sigh and drop my head into my hands, "I just don't know how he will react, and I'm scared."

"Clary, you just have to take the final jump, he likes you Clary, he can't just automatically hate you after 3 seconds of insane courage."

"Yeah, but he doesn't even love me. It just feels like this relationship is so one-sided."

"Clary, I'm just going to be completely honest with you and just know that this is for you and your relationship, you are like my sister and know that I love you. Okay, you know how my concert is in 2 days right?"

"Yeah." I'm gonna be honest, I'm afraid of what she's going to say.

"I'm going to give you till then to tell Jace about what you do, or I'm going to announce it on stage."

"Is that a threat? Aline, is this literally what you're saying?"

"Clary, I'm doing this for you. You can't keep this and the longer you do, the bigger that damage is will make on the trust you guys have. Please see that I'm only trying to help you."

I think about it over and over again, and I can see where she's coming from. But 2 days? Ugh, she might be right.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that fully agree with you."

She goes in for a hug but I duck under and run out the door, "That's for making me do this." And I hear her laugh. I jump into Jace's arms.

"How was your girl talk in the bathroom?"

"It was good, I guess. Let us continue the show."

Aline comes out in sweats looking like a supermodel. After the show is done I ask Jace to carry me to my room and stay in my bed to spoon. He laughs at my terminology but agrees. My mind is racing on how I'm supposed to deliver the news to him. When he wraps his arms around my waist, all thoughts are forgotten. And my worries are all pushed to tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare own The Mortal Instruments. Question thing** **after you read** **the story at the bottom.**

I wake up and go to the kitchen to make breakfast for Jace and Aline. I start the pancakes and sausage. I put it on a platter to hand to Jace, but before that I wake Aline up because I don't know what she has planned for today.

"Aline," I whisper. I start poking her face, remembering she was a heavy sleeping in high school. "Aline, wake up." finally she starts to shift awake.

"Clary? What time is it?"

"About 10, we stayed up pretty late watching movies."

"HOLY SHIT! I HAVE STAGE REHARSAL AT 10:30!" Then she whips the blankets off her body and frantically collects her stuff.

"Here, let me drive you." Says a now very alert, shirtless Jace.

"Oh sorry, Jace, I didn't mean to wake you. I just didn't realize how late I slept in."

"Jace, you wanna put a shirt on?" I ask him before he exits the building.

"I'm offended Clary, most of the time you enjoy the view, which is my glorious body."

A blush makes its way to my cheeks, "I do very much enjoy it, but we have a guest and such gawking is not appropriate for the time being."

"Ew guys, your sophisticated dialogue does not make it any less gross, get a room."

I giggle, I go over to Jace and peck him on the lips, "Please put a shirt on and breakfast is on the table for you."

Once he leaves Aline starts eating her breakfast, "What I said still applies Clary, don't think I forgot."

"Ugh Aline, I just don't know how to tell him."

Jace emerges from his room looking fresh, and not to mention hot, "Ready to go ladies?"

He shovels some food into his mouth and picks up his keys and we get into the car.

Curse Aline for opening her mouth, "So Jace, did you know your girlfriend is a super talented writer?" She's trying to make conversation from the back seat.

"Actually, I did, Clary showed me some of her poems from high school. Did she show you them too?" He sounds kind of hurt, like they weren't so special.

"Yeah but not on purpose, they actually fell out of her folder and I picked them up, while reading them."

I give Aline a deathly look. I still have 2 more days to tell him. I am the one who should be telling him. "Babe, you should focus on the road, don't want something to happen to the precious popstars' voice." I hope that conveyed the message for Aline to shut up and for Jace not to say anything back.

"Why so angry, babe? We're just talking about your slight obsession of me. But don't worry, I think it's cute." He winks at me trying to make the tension lighter in the car.

I try and force a believable laugh out of my mouth. He's right, I just need to relax and when I tell him, the cards will fall where they may.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed about stuff. I'll tell you later." There, that's it, I have to tell him later.

He looks me in the eyes to see if I'm okay. And I hold my hand out hoping he'll take it, and he does and rubs is thumb on the back of my hand. Once we arrive at the Avenue where Aline will be performing, we drop her of and say our goodbyes.

"I have a special date planned for us tonight so don't plan anything else." In all honesty, I have nothing planned so I might have to call Izzy up, it's like a 4-hour drive, but this is really important to me, and I might have to tell her. It's about 10:30 so if she leaves by 11, we'll have like 4 hours to plan if the date starts at 7. Once we get to the apartment I quickly dump food into Raziel's bowl then speed walk to my room and call up Izzy.

Once she picks up I immediately start rambling, "Hi Izzy this is suck last minute, but it's an emergency and no, it's not life threatening. But I need you to drive down here and I'll tell you everything. This is resting on Jace and I's very new relationship. Please Izzy Please, I'll let you dress me up, please."

"Woah Clary, slow down there, I'll be there by 3 try and not die. You sound so frantic, and you said you would let me dress you up, obviously, you're desperate."

"Can we meet at Taki's I don't want Jace knowing you're here." And I don't want any possibility of his hearing what I'm saying.

"Okay, see ya later."

"K, thank you so much."

I release a breath that I knew I've been holding. I have nothing else to do, since I'll be hanging out with Jace later today. I do something I never thought I would ever do, I start to clean my room. It will probably be messy again after Izzy does her magic in here but there's no harm in a heavy cleaning. I start the vacuum and I hear Jace the smart-ass, "Woah, babe you're cleaning? I didn't realize the Queen of England was coming over. Well in that case I'll start the tea kettle."

I smack his chest lightly, "Oh, shut up, I think I might like the change of scenery in my room."

"Oh, you mean actually seeing the floor?"

"Get out, before I vacuum your hair up." I laugh as he quickly rushes out the door. 4 hours later my room looks so much better and almost as clean as Jace's, okay maybe not that clean. I head out of my room, "Hey Jace, I'll be out, I'm meeting up with a friend."

"Okay, babe, be safe and call me if you need anything."

"K, love you." I realize the weight of my words, and how awkward it is, so I rush out the door. Driving to Taki's I get kind of nervous, but I tell myself it's just Izzy, and that she's super chill. Once I see her a Taki's I run up to her, "Izzy!"

"Clary! Hi, what's the reason you needed me urgently down here?"

I start to whisper to her, and I think this is practice for saying it to Jace later, "I write songs for the pop sensation Adele, who is also Aline, you know obviously. It started when I spilled all my papers on the floor junior year and your jeans were too tight to bend down, those were poems about Jace and then Aline put them to music and then she got a record deal, and I kept writing poems till this day and those are her songs." I say in one huge giant breath.

"Wait, Clary, slow down. You- You're the songwriter for ADELE AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE, NOT EVEN JACE!"

"Jeez Izzy, quiet down or the whole town will find out, including Jace. And that's the thing, Aline said I have 2 days until her concert to tell him or she will announce it on stage, and I want to tell him tonight so I need your help to plan the perfect date."

"Okay what were you thinking?"

"Maybe, somewhere on the sea or on a boat, so he can't run away."

"Don't you remember Lake Lynn? You can have a picnic by the dock then sail of into the sunset, or into the middle of the lake at least."

"Sounds perfect Izz, could you help me set up?"

"Yeah, I can but up some candles and fairy light shit to make it look more romantic."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you Izzy! I owe you." Once we're done we go to the store, and buy an old picnic basket and a regular blanket, food and I buy a swimsuit, just in case. We then drive to Lake Lynn, which is about 20 minutes away and attempt to throw those fairy lights up into the trees. Once we finally get some to stay, it doesn't look half bad. I spread the blanket out while Izzy goes to steal a boat somewhere. I keep the ingredients in the back of the car so I can make some food. Finally, it's all set up for the perfect date. Izzy does my hair and makeup in the lobby bathroom of Jace's and I's apartment. She gives me a dress to wear and the picnic basket and says she'll be headed back to Boston.

"Good Luck, Clary," she gives me hug, "If Jace is being an ass, I'm only a 4 hour drive away."

"Thanks, Izzy."

"It makes you feel any better, I think it makes you so badass." Then she gets in her car and drives away. I make my way up the stairs and quietly unlock the door, and go to my room and set down my stuff, then I go to the kitchen and prepare a quick grilled cheese, rap it in foil and stick it in the basket. I knock on Jace's door and see him working on his homework that we missed from yesterday.

"Hey are you almost ready for our date?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in about 30 minutes." He doesn't even look up. Thank goodness, he can't see the anxiousness written on it. I get the finishing touches ready and I bless Izzy with all her heart. I see she has packed me jeans and a nice top with a note attached to it:

 _Please wear some nice flats or something, and not your worn-out converse. I didn't want a perfect dress to possibly get ruined by water, dirt or your clumsiness. You still owe me a makeover. xoxo Izzy_

I pull on the skin-tight, can't bend down jeans that Izzy has provided, and the blouse, over my one-piece cut-out swimsuit. I rummage through my newly organized closed for a decent pair of flats. I look into the mirror and I think I look good, hot even, of course with Izzy's help.

"You can do this, Clary. You can do this. Cards fall where they may. You got this."

I grab the picnic baskets, and walk out to the living room, just to see Jace sitting on the couch.

"Wow, Clary, you look beautiful." His compliment makes me blush.

"You look pretty good yourself." I take his hand and lead him to the car, and so begins the ride to the lake. After I park the car, Jace knows where we are, "Lake Lynn?"

I get the picnic basket out to the back seat and lead him to the spot by the dock that Izzy and I decorated.

"Woah, Clary. It's gorgeous. Did you do this?"

"Yeah, with a bit of help of course." I mean I'm not lying, and it's probably not a good time to start. He's about to question who, so I cut him off with a sweet kiss.

"Common I have food." We sit down and I hand him the foiled package. He peels it open and looks at me. "Grilled cheese?" He smirks at me.

"Yeah, pretty simple, but I know you like it."

"It's perfect. This is all perfect. I never got to thank you, so thank you Clary, for making this night one of the best date's I've experienced."

"Well, it's not over yet." I lead him to the boat, which Izzy has also put candles in. That makes me laugh.

"When did you have all the time to plan this?"

"Any time with you is special, but I think, that you got tired of Taki's so I got a bit fancy."

My hands start sweating, and I'm getting really nervous. I mean, after this conversation our relationship could be over, it has been the best 2 months of my life, and I really don't want it to end. My life could change too, it could be all over the news, or maybe not. Or maybe Jace could think I'm the coolest girlfriend ever. Or maybe nothing will change. I'm overthinking this.

"Clary. Earth to Clary? Hello?" Jace I see now is waving his hand in from of my hand, "Are you okay? You look more pale than usual." He looks genuinely concerned.

"No, it's fine, I'm okay. Let's get in, shall we?" He helps me in because he thinks I'll tip it over if I tried getting in by myself.

I mentally prepare myself once again, overthinking this, once again. I already said once again didn't I? I'm not even saying these things out loud Clary, you are literally talking to yourself in your mind. Wow, Clary, what a loser.

"Clary, you are kind of scaring me, what's happening? Are you okay?"

That's it I'm just gonna say it, "Jace I am Adele. Wait, that came out wrong. I write songs for Adele. Well, Aline. So, the songs that you like, they're all about you." I grimace. Breathing in and out, preparing myself for his reaction.

 **I need help, seriously. How do you want Jace to react? Just comment which one and then I'll start on the next chapter.**

 **Option F** **: Calm, cool, happy, and surprised. Picks her up and spins her around… "My girlfriend is a top hit song writer in the country! That just makes me love you even more!"**

 **Option 7358** **: Freaks out, blows up, loses trust, demands to be taken back to land… "Really, Clary? You couldn't tell me about this one thing when it's been about me? I thought we said 'no secrets' but apparently not. Well I guess since we're sharing secrets. I love you too, but I don't really see the point anymore."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments. Adele own the song "Take it All."**

I try and read his expression but it's just deadbeat blank expression.

"Jace? Hello?" My voice is shaking. I'm scared for Jace and scared for our relationship.

"Just let me process a little," his voice comes out hoarse, "M-my favorite songs, are about me? And written by… You? An-and you di-didn't even tell me?" I hear his anger seeping into his words, but I guess I deserve it, because I'm a horrible person. "It's just a lot to take in. My girlfriend," I let out a sigh of relief that he still considers me as so, "has been writing songs about me and they are hits, they have won Grammy's and international awards, and it hasn't come to your mind, that I would like to know? How long Clary? How long have you been lying to me?"

I have to be completely honest about it, I have already broken the trust, I know it. "Since, senior year."

"Should I know anything else? Whatever you've lied to me about through the years, or in the last 2 months?" I attempt to keep my tears from making their way down my face, but it's useless. I shouldn't even be the one that's crying.

"No." I choke out. I start rowing back to shore, not knowing if he wants to be around me anymore. One we're at the dock I start tugging the lights out of the tree and blowing out the candles. At least he hasn't yelled at me or completely lashed out. Jace isn't like that, one of the many reasons I love him. I get the basket and put everything in the back seat, keeping my head down, avoiding any intervention with Jace. I get into the driver's seat of the car and I look out and see him, just standing on the dock, hands in his pockets, not moving. The tears start flowing again, jeez I'm such an emotional wreck. I keep my head down still, to avoid eye contact when Jace comes into the car.

"Clary, why are you crying? And don't lie to me I can hear you sniffling."

"It's just. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you ever trusted me because I probably just ruined it for you. These were the best 2 months of my life, and I couldn't even tell you because I was scared and it's all stupid and I just wanna say I'm sorry, and you have no obligations to me. I get it if you don't want to forgive me, or you want to break up, or live in a different apartment and never see me again. I can stay somewhere else tonight, or for the rest of the year."

"Clary, it's a bunch of information that is dumped on me, I need some time. This relationship to me isn't over. It's broken, but it will never be fixed if we don't try. I need space. And I think your own room will just be fine. If you think I'm mad Clary, I'm not. I'm disappointed to say the least. You could say upset. But I'm sadden the most that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about this. That you apparently don't know me well enough than I thought, that you knew I wouldn't do anything drastic, but you assumed I would."

I notice he doesn't try and comfort or even ease me with his touch. He just talks to me. I know I deserve it, so all I do is nod and start the car. After we arrive at out apartment, the walk up the stairs is dead silent. This is what I feared, my stupid secret even ruining the best of our friendship. I keep my distance knowing he needs space. I'm about to go into my room when I hear Jace. "Clary, I have a secret too." My heart beats faster, not knowing what it is, "I love you too, but our definitions of love might be different." And then he walks into his room.

I trudge into my room, feeling the waterworks coming back to my face. I take out my notebook and express my feelings like I always do, through song. But this time, it feels different.

 _But go on, go on, take it, take it all with you_

 _Don't look back at this crumbling fool_

 _Just take it all with my love, take it all with my love_

I don't think I should send this one to Aline, that just seems wrong. I just keep writing.

 _I will change if I must_

 _Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust_

 _Oh if only, if only you knew_

How can I make it up to him? He seemed to appreciate it when I cleaned my room. Maybe I can do a bunch of other stuff so that he will, not forgive me, but be the slightest bit happy in my presence. His forgiveness comes at his own time. I stick my head out of my room, seeing if he's out there. And when I see no sign of him I go out to the kitchen and start peeling and cutting mangos. I arrange them on a plate with a note, and put them in the fridge. Then I start to clean the whole apartment, knowing it will please his slight case of OCD. Once I'm done, it's been like an hour and a half. I take a dry erase marker and write another message for him, then I go grab some food and eat in my room. Waiting for anything to happen. I decide to call Izzy and update her on what has gone down.

"Hey Izzy." I say non-enthusiastically.

"Hey how'd it go? Do I need to drive another 8 hours just to smack him?"

"No, it's fine. Nothing unexpected. He just needs space, so I am providing it. I just hope everything turns out okay. He seemed really disappointed, as likely. I think anyone would be distressed if they found out their significant other was a pop writing sensation. Let's change the subject, so I can lessen my sulking please. Sooooo how's your significant other?"

"Good, almost at that 5th year anniversary. And everything is great."

"That's good, so when are you gonna put a ring on it?"

"Haha, probably after college. Honestly, Clary, he's the one, and it wouldn't be possible without you, so I wish you the best of luck with yours."

"Thank you Izz, tell Simon I miss him and I say hi."

I just go on my phone till I fall asleep.

 **Jace POV (Surprise! Hopefully it doesn't suck to bad. Tell me how it is. Honestly)**

I've been laying here for 2 hours, just thinking about what Clary said. First, came the initial shock, then the disappointment, then the trust breaking. I don't have any more words to say than the last ones I muttered, all I have said is the truth. I peek my head out the door to see if anyone is around, I don't hear anything running. I go to the kitchen and look for food because I'm hungry once more. I look around and see everything is immaculate. I see the lines from where the vacuum did its work, I check the bathroom and it looks just as clean. I see the mirror and there's a message written on it.

 _I hope you like the clean apartment. If you don't want to do FFF I understand, but if you feel up to it, I'll be in my room. We will leave around 6 if you still want to come along for the concert. P.S. I hope you like the mangos in the fridge. ~Clary_

I don't know why Clary did all of this, and that thought plagues my mind. I walk straight to the fridge and take out the neatly arranged plate of sliced mango pieces. Yet again another note

 _I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I hope you like the clean place. ~Clary_

Then I realize, she did this for me. She thought I would like the spotless apartment, which I do, and the mangos, which I truly appreciate. I lay back down in bed, and think about tomorrow. Not Clary, not the secret, not that my siblings all seem to have perfect relationships, even though I know they still go through hardships, but tomorrow.

 **I smell a concert scene next chapter. How long should Jace need space? Haha, but seriously that was a real question, and tell me if that Jace POV sucked, or didn't even sound like him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

I prep myself for the concert, putting on a little bit of makeup. I'm going to be having fun tonight, with or without Jace. It's about 5:30 and I'm just putting the finishing touches on my outfit, which is just me putting on my green jacket. Jace and I share a car, well technically it's Jace's, but I'm going to take it, if he's just going to sit here, be upset, and miss the opportunity of a life time- that I made possible. Whatever, I need to stop thinking about that, even though my heart longs for him right now. It is currently 5:45 and I don't even stop for Jace, my sorrow has somehow turned into irritation overnight.

"JACE, I'M LEAVING NOW." And I hear a ruckus behind his bedroom door and then a disheveled Jace practically running out. We both walk to the car in a silent atmosphere. I start the car when Jace finally says "Clary, I'm sorry."

"hmmm?" I wasn't really to give the satisfaction of forgiveness, from only saying 3 words.

"I said, I am sorry. For over reacting when I didn't have the right, for shutting you out the whole rest of the night, for making you cry, because Clary I could hear it through the walls. It broke my heart, me causing you pain. I'm especially sorry for telling you I love you, then taking it back like some sick joke. Thank you for all the things you did for me. The mangos and the clean apartment."

"I appreciate the apology, Jace. And yes, you hurt me. You are my best friend and boyfriend, and I went out on a limb for you, I had to buck up enough courage to tell you and that's how you react? I mean I understand the shock, but really? Who was there when you fell of the swing? Who was there when you when you were cornered by a horde of girls? Who was there when you drank too much and couldn't even walk? Who was there when your parents practically disowned you?"

"You," The simplest answer.

"All during high school all I was, was 'Jace Herondale's pity friend.' 'Oh, her dad and her brother died, he's just hanging around with her because their families were close.' And don't pretend you didn't hear those either, I was known as a freak, and the only reason I wasn't bullied because you were there, you were there to protect me from them. You have been my guardian, my angel since then. But you can't realize now," The tears are running down my face, "that the one person you've been protecting your whole life if hurting right in front of your eyes, because of you. And you can't even see it."

"Clary, I'm s-"

"No, no Jace, you can't just say sorry again and it will all be alright. I'm sick of fighting with you. I know that you know every Adele song word for word, and can't you hear it? The deep emotion I have for you. I know that you are new at this and you haven't had a stable girlfriend since ever. But even if we weren't dating, that is no way to treat your best friend. Before I told you, I thought I was going to ruin this relationship, but congratulations, you did it all by yourself." And I just start driving to the Avenue. We're gonna be late, and that just pisses me of even more.

When we arrive, we show our backstage passes, and see that 'Adele' is already on stage. I look at the crowd and see that these people are here for me, or for what I wrote. I mean like why is Jace not excited about this? About me writing songs, is he not proud?

It's about the middle of the show, and I still haven't even talked to Jace. Aline looks over at us, and her face lights up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Aline didn't tell me about any special announcement; I am very intrigued.

"I would like to say a special thanks to Clary Fray…," She looks over at me and winks. OH SHIT. She doesn't know I already told Jace. I didn't even think to tell her cause I was so upset. Clary, how can you be so stupid. I shake my head vigorously while using as many had motions as I can to portray a message that says: _I TOLD JACE, HE ALREADY KNOWS._

"For um, for being such an amazing inspiration for my songs. Love ya, Clary." I release I giant breath, she got the memo. She looks back at me as if to say sorry. It wasn't her faulty, I was just being stupid. I look back at Jace, but when we meet eyes, it doesn't even seem like he cared. The concert continues.

She comes of the stage all sweaty and the crowd chanting "Adele!"

"You did so good! That was fantastic!" I hug her.

"It's all because of you!"

"Oh, stop it. You're the one with the amazing voice."

She turns to Jace, "So Jace? Are you proud of your girlfriend? I mean it is pretty bad-ass, basically #1 songwriter in the country!"

He scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, she's excellent at what she does."

"Clary is half of my career, and she's way more than talented, brilliant even. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. You treat her right, because if I receive any more pity love songs in the mail I will fly to New York and kick your ass. Anyways, I have some big news! And you can't tell anyone. Helen and I are engaged!"

"OMG that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" I say.

After our mini reunion, Jace doesn't say anything else, acting like my shadow. We exit the building and we're immediately flocked my flashing cameras and microphones.

"Clary! Clary! How does it feel to be Aline's ex?" What the hell?!

Oh, I see connection the dots. They think Aline's songs are about me, cause, yeah, and oh, and yup. They're so lovey dovey and mushy then heartbreaking. And she did say 'love ya.' Ugh I should have just let her say I was her song writer, cause this is another problem.

"Uh, Clary this isn't the best time to visit la la land." I hear Jace say.

He's right, I can explain it to him later. I'm getting claustrophobic and it's all scaring me. I'm getting lost in the swarm of people in the equipment.

All I hear is, "Clary! Clary! Aline! Ex!" and I can't breathe.

"Jace! Jace!" I can't hear my own thoughts. I'm not used to this.

I feel arms around my waist and I barely see, but I know it's Jace. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms circle his neck. He calming words into my ear, while also shouting at the paparazzi to move "out of the fucking way."

Once we get inside the car he doesn't put me down, but sits down in the passenger seat with me straddling him.

"Are you okay?" he says cupping my face.

"Yeah. I just need a moment to breath. Thank you."

"Anytime." He says, also catching his breath.

I'm pretty sure this is also going to be all over the news. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know." And he kisses my forehead.

Is their relationship happening to your liking? Should Clary be mad for longer? Should Jace feel very guilty (I think he already does). When I read this, I can't feel the balance between guilt and making up of the characters, so I need guidance por favor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments. THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS. THANK YOU THANK YOU *HAPPY DANCE***

These past days have been hectic, when I look out the window I don't see busy streets of New York, I see camera's flashing and preppy people holding microphones. I refuse to leave the apartment until they go away, and I don't know how long that will take. I sigh, Jace has been perfect. He buys stuff from the grocery store for me, tells the reporters to 'fuck off,' and even cuddles when me when the idea hits me that the whole world now knows my personal business. He's always trying to help me when I need it and it's really pleasant.

I feel like the whole situation about the songwriter paraphernalia has been ignored, maybe even forgotten. The atmosphere around us seems like a normal happy couple.

My thoughts are broken by Jace, "Hey, babe, the food is ready." I get up of off the couch and walk to the kitchen and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jace." As I'm about to shove food into my mouth, Jace starts a conversation.

"Clary, I want to take you out. Please, let me take you on a date." He is already pleading with me.

"Hmmm," He has been really nice and I guess I will give him one more chance, how could I not. Every time he speaks, the butterflied erupt. I love him, "Okay." I hear him release I sigh.

"You don't know how much it means to me, Clary." I lean over the table again and kiss him with my arms around his neck. He presses his hand on the back of my head to keep our heads together. Our lips are moving against each other at a delicious pace. I accidentally moan into his mouth and I feel his lips curve upwards. We break apart panting, both in need of breath.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Clary, thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me, I know that my feelings matched yours much later, but you waited for me, to be in a relationship with me. And once we were in one I was content, happy with you, anything I wanted to do, I wanted to do with you. The person that was always on my mind was you, and it still is you. When you tell me fantastic news, all I do is yell at you. I realized it was a really bad way to respond, and I'm sorry, and I'll say it again and again. I will also forever say thank you. I don't know what will happen in the future, but you have made me the happiest I've been."

I'm about to respond when I hear a knock on the door. I meet Jace's gaze with a look that says 'I'll talk to you later.'

When I open the door, it's the people that I last expected, and wanted to interrupt out moment.

"Stephen, Celine. What brings you here?" I'm not letting them in if It's my choice.

"Where is he? Is he in this discussing place?" I hear Jace walking up. Oh no.

"Mom? Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jonathan, you do not talk to your parents like that." Oh, Stephen, shut up.

And Celine has to join in, "Jonathan, are you still living with this-this," She motions to me, moving her arm up and down, "Dull commoner."

"Yes, why would I not live with my girlfriend." He slides his arm around my waist very protectively. I smugly smile at their reactions.

"Wait? You are now dating _it_ Jonathan?" Says Celine disapprovingly. "And here I thought we could convince him to come home." She mutters to Stephen, but I can still hear here, and so can Jace.

"The Lightwoods took me when you weren't there for your only son. Even if Mayrse and Robert don't have the ideal relationship, they're still better parents then you guys. So, if you just came here to reprimand my life choices, you stopped being my parents when you kicked me out, so now it's my turn." And he begins to shut the door.

Stephen sticks his hand out to stop the door, "It has come to our attention son, that you are on the news. And I am most definitely sure it is due to your 'girlfriend' over here."

"So, we think since you've 'made your mark in America,' that it's time for you to come back home. We saw you in the news Jonathan, all the way from across the world. I don't want you to tarnish this family name any more, which is why we need you with us." Celine adds.

"No way, sorry. My home is here, with my girlfriend in my arms, Izzy and Alec only a few hours away. That's all I've ever needed. I'm 20 and I can make my own decisions, so please don't come back." He starts to shut the door again, but before closing it completely he says, "And my name is Jace." Before shutting it closed, and locking it.

When I look back up at him, I see how truly exhausted he is, with the paparazzi and constant attention, with his parents, and trying to win me back. It's all because of me. I pull him into a hug while whispering words into his ears. "Oh Jace, I'm sorry. If I would have told you earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess. All of this is my fault. I'm so sorry, babe."

"Clary, I'm not gonna lie. It's both of our faults. If I reacted more calmly, like a better boyfriend, you would have told Aline, then the press wouldn't think all the bullshit that they convince the world to believe."

"I love you, common." I bring him to the couch, and quickly put Adele songs on his record player. Then I join him back on the couch and snuggle with him.

"If you want to go back, you can."

He sighs then kisses my forehead, "Clary, there is nowhere else I'd rather be then with you. Will you please forgive me?"

"You've been forgiven." And we just lay on the couch, listening to the music play.

 **Okay, shortest chapter, longest wait time. I don't know what to do from here. Any suggestions? Any? Any?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instrument.**

I put the hood up on my sweatshirt. I'm not sure it will help, but it will definitely mask my hair, which is a target these days. Jace and I decided to go out on our date today. It's been a week cooped up in this apartment and I'm sick of it. Every day I check the window and slowly, one by one, the people have been leaving, taking their cameras and sound equipment and going 'bye bye' into their vans.

I've decided if one even comes up to Jace and I, "Excuse me, my boyfriend and I have somewhere to be." Is all I will say.

I had time, a lot of it, so I contacted Aline and asked her to clear everything up at her next concert, but she told me that was her last one, and that I should have remembered that. She told me that I could be a guest star on one of her interviews, and I asked Jace about it.

" _Jace." I said as I stirred the pasta for spaghetti._

" _Yeah babe?"_

" _How would you feel if I went on national television, and told the truth over all this maddening lies."_

" _I feel like I would want to be right there next to you, if you want to or don't. We know the truth, which is enough for me." He gives me a small peck on my cheek. "Do you need any help?"_

" _No, thanks. But Aline asked me if I wanted to join her in an interview and clear everything up, and hopefully it will get the paparazzi off our backs."_

" _Where is it?"_

" _Right here in the good old NYC."_

" _Do you think I could sit like behind the scenes while I watch you?"_

" _I wouldn't go if they didn't let you come. Do you want to be on screen?"_

" _Ahh no thanks, I would rather not give another reason for my parents to come back."_

" _Good call. Would you mind getting the cheese out of the fridge?"_

" _Of course not."_

That was some good spaghetti, I need to make that again. Wait, what was I thinking about again? Oh yeah, the interview. Good thing Jace and I are going out to lunch today before the interview tonight. I'm wearing black jeans and a green hoodie with my converse. Just a normal day out to lunch with my amazing boyfriend.

"Thinking about me? I see that smile on your face, so you must be." I hear Jace, so I turn around to see him leaning against my doorframe. I force a frown to my face.

"I was thinking about you, correct, but do you see this ugly expression on my face? Me looking at your face caused mine too look like this. I guess ugly is contagious."

"Oh, but babe, your face has always been like that." I see him smirking, his fake hurt has worn of.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You cursed ugly human being." Then I start running out of my room, before he can catch me. I'm getting really sweaty in this hoodie, and I'm slowing down due to my lack of physical activity, and Jace swoops me up into his arms bridal style.

"Then I guess we're perfect together since we're both contaminated with 'ugliness,' but I really can't see yours. Then he kisses me, like he means every word he just said. I kiss him back, and our lips are moving against each other's. He parts my lips and sticks his tongue into my mouth, just as my stomach grumbles.

"Stop thinking about food when we make out." He groans.

I just laugh and untangle myself from his arms and pull him towards the door, "Your lips are just so delicious." I wink at him, and behind me I hear him groan again.

We walk out the door, my hood masking my hair, and it doesn't work. I hug into Jace like a parasite while the flash of the camera blinds my eyes, along with the sun. Then I remember what I said early. I stand back up straight and take Jace's hand, "Excuse me, my boyfriend and I have somewhere to be." And speed walk to the car, thankfully that is not too far away.

We reach Taki's, of course where else would we go. The waiters don't even bother to ask of our order, they just know. We go here so often it's like out second home. There are still few persistent camera men outside the window, but I just ignore them and continue talking to Jace. We're eating our pancakes when I see a flash in my very near peripheral vision. I finish chewing then look over at the person. I see a lady with a microphone that says 'TMZ' and a camera stringing around her neck. I look back at Jace and give him an annoyed look, I'm just trying to enjoy my date!

"May I help you?" I ask a little impatiently so she gets the just, that I don't want her here.

"Were you actually one of Adele's ex-girlfriends?"

"No, now please go away, and tell TMZ to fuck off." I clearly intimidated her because she rushed out of the restaurant. Wow! High five Clary, I bet you looked badass. All that practicing was not for nothing. I knew when Raziel swam to the other side of the bowl, it was because of my stern tone and look.

I go back to eating my pancakes with a now dead silent restaurant.

"You looked hot babe, so commanding." I blush at his words and it seems that they have broken the misty silence spell that has been cast over. I hear some people talk about me, but it doesn't really bother me, because I bet they have talked about me before. I'm ready to get this interview over with.

/\•\/•/\•\/•/\•\/•/\•\/

"And today we are joined with Clary Fray, one of Aline's best friends." Good thing I asked them to drop the 'Clarissa' and the 'Morgenstern.' I didn't want to bring my family into this so I didn't use Morgenstern or Fairchild.

"Hello." I respond politely. Aline went over some major things, and one of them was to sit like a proper lady, so I crossed my legs for the first time in forever. Ha! I wrote that song… just kidding.

"Clary, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well I am 22, A sophomore at Columbia. I major in Art, and that's really all, my life isn't that interesting."

"So, Clary, how did you two meet?"

"We met freshman year of high school, in choir class. We were assigned together to make an original song, so our teacher could assess out talents. Our friendship blossomed from a damn good song that we made." I hear the studio chuckle.

"There are some pictures captured here, and you are pictured with a man, golden hair very muscular and dreamy-"

"Okaaaaay, yep, that is my boyfriend Jace. And I am happy to have him." I look over at him and he winks, of course I blush.

"So, I understand you have some relations concerning Adele?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think, I'm her wing woman, friend and not to mention, her songwriter. I have been her songwriter from the very beginning and it has been wonderful."

I hear a collective gasp from around the studio. Once the lady composed herself she asked, "So how did this come to be?"

"As you heard about the song we both composed, I'm sorry to rat you out Adele," I meet her eyes with absolutely no apology, "but I wrote most of the song. And there I found my love and creativity flowing for songwriting."

"What has been your inspiration"

"Obviously, you have seen Jace right? It didn't take just one week for him to fall for me, it took a very long time. Since sophomore year of high school, I have been completely captivated, but I had to get my emotions out somehow without Jace knowing, so I wrote poems. Lots and lots of them."

"So, your songs, Adele, were not coming from your soul?"

"Nope, I am perfectly in love with a lovely woman by the name of Helen."

"So, Clary, are you going to keep up these songs?"

"Yes, but look out, they might be happier from now on?"

"Would you and Adele like to perform a song for us?"

"Oh, I don't sing. I just make some of the magic up."

"Common Clare, for old time's sake." Aline says, and nudges me in the arm.

I roll my eyes at her, "Fine, but you owe me."

I grab the microphone and we start our old tune, featuring the Pop Sensation and The Dying Whale.

 _I've made up my mind  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right  
Don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love but_

 _If I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I'm in love with you_

I hear the battering applause and I feel the adrenaline. But then I realize it's the track that they're playing to make it seems like there is a bunch of people. Even if I know it's fake I still feel the rush in my veins. Could I really perform if I wanted to?

 **Mkay. Should she perform should she not?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments.**

I walk of off the stage and see Jace, I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"I must admit, you sounded way better just now than what I've heard in the shower. Although I do enjoy your little performances every day."

I step back from his embrace to smack him on the chest. I didn't really think I was that loud. The interview went better than I expected, it wasn't too intrusive and they weren't rude. I walk over to Aline with Jace right behind me.

"Aline, thank you so much for this. At least all the rumors are gone now."

"Oh, no problem Clary, it was my pleasure. I'm just glad that you and Jace are happy." We hug as a parting goodbye, "Oh and the wedding is in 4 months and I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor."

I gasp. "Really? OMG Aline I would be _honored_."

She rolls her eyes at me, "That was so cheesy Clary, and of course I want you there."

"I would love to!" Then I turn to Jace, "Hey, babe, would you like attend Aline's wedding with me?"

"Hmmm," He pretended to think, a smirk making its way to his lips, "It would be my _honor_."

We giggle like children on the playground, "I believe, Mr. Herondale, that that was my line. And you just stole it."

"Nope," He taps me on the tip of my nose, "But I do believe I made it better."

I hear Aline groan in the background, "Just get married already!" With her hand thrown up in the air in frustration, "And that joke isn't original!"

/\•/\/\•/\/\/\/\/•\/\/\/\•/\

 **(Skip 4 months to Aline's Wedding)**

"Jace! Jace!" I call, frantically running throughout our apartment, "We forgot to buy Aline a wedding gift!"

He comes out of our bedroom. Yep, that's right, _ours._ 3 months ago, I climbed into his bed with the excuse of needing "more body heat." He didn't seem to mind as his half sleep state body snuggled up to my cold one. I thought about how he hasn't said 'I love you,' well I mean truthfully. Realizing, I can't force him, I drifted to sleep.

"Really? I can't believe we forgot?" Jace's voice breaks me out trance. Damn, he looks really nice.

"Damn Clary, you look great." I laugh because we were thinking the same thing, he just said it out loud.

"Thank you, you look pretty great yourself."

"Only great?"

"Dashingly handsome."

"That's better." We share a sweet smile.

"So, are you nervous?" Nervous for what? …Ohhhhh yeah.

"Thanks for reminding me, now I am nervous."

"You'll do great, babe. Just remember when you performed over national television, this time it's not as bad."

"I know. I told her this is the only time I'm doing this because she is special, and I'm not performing in front of a giant crowd, just a slightly big one."

"You have nothing to worry about, you wrote a kickass song and you have a heavenly voice." He kisses my forehead reassuringly

"Thank you, I love you and your motivational praises."

After seconds of silence, with our arms wrapped around each other. I speak up again, "Jace, do you love me?"

"Of course, I do Clary. I love you whole-heartedly."

"Then why don't you ever say it? Are you embarrassed to say it?"

"No, not embarrassed, Clary, never."

"Then what is it Jace? You're not really giving me many assumption to think about"

He sighs, as his resolve crumbles.

"No, it's none of that Clary. Last time I said I loved you, I lied, and we both knew it, this time I want you to feel loved by me so much that when I said it out loud again, you wouldn't have one doubt in your mind that it's absolutely true."

"Oh, Jace." I whisper, then I smash my lips to his. He is surprised, but then he wraps his arms around my waist, and backs me up against the wall with a grunt when our bodies collide.

I break away from the kiss, and raise a hand to cup his cheek and the other grabs Jace's hand, leading it to my beating heart. Both of our breaths are labored, "Jace, if I didn't feel loved by you, I wouldn't be in this relationship. I feel alive when I'm with you. Like all the lonely moments lead up to this life with you. Do you feel my heart? Only you can do that, only you can make me blush to the darkest shade. So please, say it. And always see, that I know you mean it."

He places his forehead against mine, "I love you Clary, I love you so much."

"And I love you too," I place a soft kiss on his lips, "Let's go now! We gotta go to the store before the wedding and buy them a damn good wedding gift!"

He steps back and looks me up and down, "It looks like you have bed hair."

"But I woke up like 6 hours ago! And I just fixed it all fancy."

"Not 'I just woke up from bed' hair, babe, more like 'I just had raging sex in bed' kind of hair."

"JACE!" I smack him on the arm.

"What? It's a good look on you." He smirks, and takes a bobby pin out of my hair.

"Jace? Why'd you do that?"

"Because your hair looks better down."

"I know, you tell me that a lot and I appreciate it, but I have multiple pins in my hair and taking one of them out just ruins it! One bobby pin cannot hold my hair up!"

"Sorry?"

"You best be sorry, I have to redo it, but we don't have time! Now I just have to take them all out, like you wanted. Are ya happy?"

"Very."

"Let's go now, we can't be late! I'm the Maid of Honor!"

Once we get in the car, I start taking the rest of my bobby pins out. I see that Jace has turned to opposite way of the mall.

"Jace? Where are you going? The mall is the other way."

"Trust me, Clary, I know where I'm going."

After a couple minutes, I see where he has taken us.

"Really, Jace? Of all places, you went to a pet store."

"Remember when we bought Raziel? It was a great moment because we just moved in together. We were so happy when we bought him together, they need to experience it too. And I recall, they don't seem to have a pet.

"But we're buying it for them, they don't get the pleasure of picking out the special one."

"They don't have some sort of 'One Free Fish' coupon? Well that's stupid."

I laugh at his thinking, "You're stupid for thinking that. Common! By the time, you pick out a fish, it'll be sushi." He just rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me," He walks up to the customer service lady, "Ms., Do you happen to have a 'One Free Fish' coupon?"

The older lady smiles ridiculously, then turns to me, "Good thing he's pretty right?" She lowers her voice even more, "I have a 5 year-old grandson smarter than him."

"Yeah, but I don't have the hearing of one, I'm right here, and it's a valid question!" Jace says. We both chuckle at him, now also acting like a 5 year-old boy.

"Where did you happen to pick up a charmer like him?"

"You would never guess." I cover my mouth to hide my becoming laugh.

"Day Care?"

"Nailed it!"

"I'm still here!" Jace shouts, which only makes us laugh harder, "Clary, we're wasting time. Wait. Let me rephrase that… _You're_ wasting time."

"Calm down son. I'll make you that coupon. Just for you."

"Really? Can you do that?" Jace and I ask at the same time.

"I've been working here for 20 years. I think they can let this one slide, you can only use it here and when you do, mention the name 'Az.' Here, I'll write it on the back of the coupon that I just drew up.

"Is Az short for something? Clary is short for Clarissa."

"And Jace is short for Jonathan."

"Yes, Az is short for Azealia, but its Mrs. Howard to you both. Respect your elders." She smiles and hands Jace the completely valid coupon.

"Bye Mrs. Howard!" We wave goodbye.

"Come around again, children! The world needs more friendly faces like yours."

Once we are sitting back in the car, I see that we have 30 minutes till the wedding starts, we will get there right on time. Hopefully Aline won't freak out.

"How come we didn't see her when we went there last time?"

"You don't really need customer service to actually _buy_ a pet."

He reaches over to the other side of the car, and buckles me in while giving me a chaste kiss, "I love you Clary,"

"I love you too." I respond naturally.

"Now," He puts on his $4 shades that he got from a thrift store, "Let's go crash a wedding."

"Hopefully that doesn't actually happen." I mumble.

 **I know I skipped a week, guilty as charged.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adele "Painting Pictures." Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments**

"Common, Jace, step on it!"

"Babe, you need to calm down, we're almost there."

"And we're almost late."

"And whose fault was that?" I stay silent.

"Mmmm, that's what I thought."

When we get there Jace parks in one of the many empty handicap spots, I hike up my dress and start trotting to the church with Jace behind me. I jerk the door open and -Thank the Lord- saw that Aline hasn't walked the aisle yet.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern-Fray! Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry we got caught up, but I'm here now, no worries."

"Get your asses on the aisle right now."

Jace holds his arms up in defense. I link our arms together and tug him toward the door. When I look around I'm surprised to see only close family and friends. It looks beautiful, and I see Helen down on the end glowing. I also see Izzy and Simon, Alec and Mags. Huh, and Kaelie. Jace and I split at the alter and he just stands on Helen's side, even though they were barely friends during high school. Since we were late, I guess we kind of messed up the order… oops.

The rest of the wedding breezes by with ease, and I'm so happy for them. Now, it's time for the reception.

"Congrats Aline, how does it feel to be a married woman?"

"Feels great, you should try it sometime." I just roll my eyes at her, "It's almost time for you to sing Clary, you promised you'd do this."

I sigh, "Of course, It's your day."

After a delightful dinner is served I get up onto the stage, "Hello everyone, I hope that you're having a wonderful evening celebrating this new marriage," I still have to be polite because I don't know most of the people from Helen's side, "I have known Aline for a while, and I can easily say she is one of the most generous, giving, hilarious, and persistent girls I've ever met. This one's for you, I hope you like it."

I take a deep breath and remember this is only once, and of course they're going to clap, it's curtesy to, even if the performance is horrible.

 _Painting pictures with my mind_

 _Making memories using my eyes_

 _Filling up my heart with golden stories_

 _Who adds some spice to the rhythm of life, oh_

 _Painting pictures_

 _Filling up my heart with golden stories_

Before I know it, it's over. I hear the applause without actually knowing how I did. Every time someone performs, says a speech, or does something in front of a crowd, it's an unsaid obligation to clap at the end, no matter how bad or amazing.

I sit back down next to Jace, and he tells me how good I sounded.

"Jace, I don't think I was made for performing. Yeah, I have a decent voice, but I don't feel the rush about it. I enjoy singing, but not in front of large crowds."

"It's okay, babe, you still did amazing. And I will always support you, in what you want to do."

"Thank you, that makes me feel much better about that situation." He just wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay Ladies!" Aline yells, "Get your asses up because it's time for the bouquet throwing!"

I reluctantly get out of my seat towards the dance floor and non-enthusiastically hold my arms up. I see it fly way over my head but I do hear a prominent voice behind me.

"This bouquet is mine, bitch! HANDS OFF AND DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!"

I turn around to see Alec trying to contain a mad Magnus, the flowers completely forgotten, completely raging at the other girl who tried to grab 'his' flowers. I see Alec whispering things into Magnus' ears while also mouthing "Sorry" to the other lady.

This whole fiasco is causing the whole reception to laugh, and Magnus to blush. The whole room is silent until the DJ speaks up, "Okaaaaay, well I think it's time for some music!"

And that's when I go and sit back next to Jace.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "You know, we've been to many weddings."

"I hardy say two is 'many.'"

"When we have one of our own-"

"When?" He's talking about marriage, already? "We've been dating for half a year! Your parents don't even know we're dating! My mom and brother don't even know!"

"So, we'll tell them," How is he being so chill, "Then we can continue with our relationship."

I'm getting kind of nervous. I mean, MARRIAGE? Does he really think nothing will change after we tell his parents? They already hate me. This is my first relationship, are we moving to fast? I already told him I love him. "Uh, Jace can we talk about this later, I'm getting kind of uncomfortable."

"What do you mean uncomfortable? Is the idea of marrying me that bad?" Why is he getting offended?

"Jace! Calm down, that is not at all what I was saying!" We are more then just whispering now.

"Then what do you mean Clary? What's the problem in talking about it? We're not married, and you're still a virgin for God's sake! We've barely made it past second base, so I don't see the problem"

I am stunned to silence. I can't believe he yelled at me in front of everyone not only ruining the reception but announcing such personal things to a crowd. Is that the problem? That I'm still a lowly virgin to him? I guess his parents were right, I'm not good enough.

I stand up with a blank stare on my face, "Clary? Clary, are you okay?"

I gather my stuff up, still too shocked, "Damnit, Clary I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, babe, I'm sorry." He pleads.

 _Why'd you say it Jace, why did you say it if you knew it would hurt me?_

"I'm sorry I'm not like your previous girlfriends," and I truly mean it.

"No no no no no, that's not it, It's all my-"

"Can we go home…please?" I want to curl up with some ice cream.

"Yes, of course." He doesn't attempt to hold my hand which I understand, but I still miss the comfort. Is that wrong? To want comfort from the same person who hurt you?

One we get home, I robotically walk to my room, shut the door and get into the shower. I don't start sobbing, but waterfall-like tears stream down my face, or maybe that's from the spray.

As I get dressed, I start thinking about what everyone has said about me in the years. Jace's parents, my father, all the people in high school, especially Kaelie, have told me I'm a freak, that I'll never belong, no one will love me. And I guess it's partly true, but it doesn't bother me because those people don't matter. But hearing Jace tell me that I'm still a virgin, so I don't have to think about marriage?

Maybe I'm taking things way out of proportion, probably. I dress in one of Jace's shirt and come out of our room. I see him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I want to comfort him but first I need to ease myself. I walk into my old room, before we shared a bed, and fall asleep.

 **Well, it has been some time (totally my fault). I don't know where to go with this story, so I put them in a fight in case you guys are too mad at me to review (totally my fault), so I can fix it in the next few chapters. Anyways. Hi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns** **The Mortal Instruments** **. Adele owns the song "One And Only."**

 **Jace POV**

"Damnit!" I kick the door shut, after Clary went into our room.

How could I be so selfish? I was so caught up on the thought that Clary might not want to marry me that I wasn't thinking.

"Fuck!" Why did I yell at her? I sink down onto the couch and rest my head in my hands.

 _Why did I say it, why did I say it if I knew it would hurt her?_

' _Cause you're an asshole_

I- I just love her so much that I want to get married and spend the rest of my life with her, but I need to prove it more. I need her to see that she doesn't need to be worried about anything else because I will stand by her in everything.

I hear a knocking on the door, and go up to open the door.

"ASSHOLE!" Is what I am greeted with. I see Izzy and Magnus at the door with ice cream and other amenities in hand, and I'm assuming they're not for me. "How could you say that shit to Clary? And not to mention, all the way to China!"

"I know, I'm a horrible person." I sigh, "Clary's in her old room."

I see Izzy stay behind, "People make mistakes, Jace. You were a complete dick to her, and you better make it up to her. But I am basically your sister, and I know what you're thinking, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Iz, you don't know how much it means to me." And she disappears into Clary's room.

Why didn't I think of bringing her ice cream? I missed the most basic step to forgiveness. Food.

 **Clary POV**

Every single time. Every single fucking time my eyes shed water, my nose gets crazy congested. Whether it be because I yawned, or stubbed my toe, when my eyes water, I better have a box of tissues at my disposal.

So that's what I have. A thousand boxes of tissues, and a pen and paper.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove that I'm the one who can_

 _Walk that mile until the end starts_

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Magnus bursts into the room, "Biscuit, I am here to save you from your misery!" And he pulls out some ice cream.

"You're a lifesaver, Mags." As I eagerly reach for the container.

"Don't forget about me!" I hear as Izzy steps into the room, "We're here to help you."

"An how esacly are you supos to do tha." I say through a mouthful of ice cream.

"We're here to educate you about at things vagina! Oh, and we can't forget about the male counterpart." She says winking.

I almost spit it out, "You guys are not, and I repeat: are NOT giving me a sex talk! I'm a virgin! Not a pre-pubescent teen!"

I see Magnus looking me up and down, in my pajama pants printed with Hello Kitties all over,

"Welllllllll."

"Oh, shut up Magnus." I huff out, and I hear Izzy laughing, "Okay, get out. You've delivered your message."

"Are you sure you're okay, Clary?"

"Yes, Izzy, thank you."

"You don't need no man, Biscuits, you're perfect and don't let anyone say you're not capable of love or being loved." I'm very warmed that they would do this for me.

"And just remember, Clare, nothing worth having comes easy." And she walks out the door.

I hear her outside my room, "You hear that, Jace? NOTHING WORTH HAVING COMES EASY, SO GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND APOLOGIZE." That makes me chuckle a little until I realize that Jace is coming in.

He's leaning against the door frame, "Hey, can I come in?" I nod.

He comes in and sits at the edge of my bed. Crap, he reached for my notebook.

"Writing again?" I see him scan the page, and I don't do anything to stop him. "I see you've found some inspiration. Clary, you are enough and I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

I'm a bit stunned.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I am extremely, immensely, vastly, tremendously, and any other synonyms, sorry."

I've gathered my words, "But why, why did you say those things? This is always the question."

"Once you freaked out, I took it as 'you didn't want to marry me.' We love each other, and that's what people do when they love each other. They eventually get married, right? Well unless something else happens. And to be completely honest, Clary, I want to marry you someday."

"Jace, you have to see where I'm coming from, you sprung it on me, and not to mention, in the completely wrong setting. And your parents don't even know about us. They hate me-"

"They don't hate y-"

I interrupt right back, "Yes, they hate me. And if they knew that we are dating, I don't think they'd take it lightly. My parents don't even know! How long have we been dating? And not to mention you could do a lot better." I murmur the last part, but I think he still heard me.

"What do you mean, Clary?"

"Don't say 'What do you mean, Clary?'." I'm getting a bit irritated. "Was my sentence mentally challenging? You said it yourself. I'm still a virgin, this is my first real relationship; I'm unexperienced. I don't look like a supermodel, compared to the other people you've dated. And yes, I have these dumb insecurities because look at you. I don't have anything special to offer to this relationship." I shrug.

"You're enough Clary! There's nothing I want more out of this relationship than to be with you! And I didn't mean it Clary."

"You said it! Out loud! What other things could you be thinking about me? Jace I'm not good enough for you, it's quite obvious now that I take a step back." This conversation is getting quite heated, and I just need to get it all out there.

He clenches his fists, "Clary, don't even say that. We deserve each other, and every bit. Don't take a step back, because all you'll do is end up walking away."

"Who say's I'm going to walk away, Jace? Maybe I just need space."

"I'm sorry, okay. Do you need space? I'll give it to you."

"I'll give you space too, Jace. This is a conversation that need two clear heads. Say we meet back in this room in… 30 minutes?"

"Yes, sounds good to me. I am so thankful for you Clary, and that you're being civil about this after I fucked it up again."

I want this to work too, and it will, "Um, yes, see ya soon."

I step outside, and it's suprisingly light outside.

"Poor little virgin, not like anyone expected anything different."

"Leave me alone," I grit out.

"Did you actually believe he wanted you?"

I'm just going to ignore her, "Leave me alone, Kaelie." I start walking away.

"Do you know what he said when we were in bed together?" She says, following me, "besides all the moaning and the 'Oh, Kaelie, that feels so good babe,' 'Don't stop! Don't fucking stop,' 'You're probably the best fuck I've had in a while.'" Imitating Jace's voice as best she can.

That last one stung. I don't know why because we haven't gone that far, "I'm surprised you remember what he was saying, seeing as you were too drunk to walk out the door."

She throws her head back in laughter, "It wasn't that time he was saying all those, a different one."

Again, I keep walking, now slightly bothered. And she keeps talking.

"But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I'm giving you a friendly reminder that you will never satisfy him the way I do. You're just some twat that's been pining him for years that he finally gave into you so you'd stop. He'll not ever want to spend his life with some little girl that has a messed up family."

It hurts, all she says is true, and it all hurts.

"You're the reason his parents don't talk to him. You're the barrier that's keeping them apart. If only he could see what a useless teenager you are, he would come back to a real woman, that his parents would accept, not to mention."

I know I'm crying, but I try not to show it, "He wants to marry me. Did you know that? That he wants to marry me." I say in my most authoritative voice.

"UGH!" And feel a slap against my face, and then the stinging. But not before I'm being pushed back into the side of the building. My head hits the brick, then I'm lying on the ground. My vision starts to blur, and my last thought before the fuzz takes over is:

 _Ow, for fuck's sake, did the bitch really need to push me?_

 **Well here we are back again. I said I could stretch out the problem, so I tried to but this is how it turned out. Um, still no suggestions so far but I am making it through (barely) Thank you to all who reviewed and stayed true, I appreciate you. And if you didn't think I was going to review anytime soon. Well, you were kind of right, but surprise anyways. Thanks for reading it…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Repeat: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace POV**

I decided to stay in the apartment since I heard Clary shut the front door. I don't know if she's sitting out in the hallway, walking to the park, or sitting, eating a burger at Taki's. All I know is that I don't want to bother her in these 30 minutes and I trust that she will come back and with a clear head, as will I. Since I actually have no idea where she is, and it's around dinner time, I decide to cook some food while I think.

 _1\. Get Kraft mac n' cheese box_

 _2\. Apologize again for the shit you said_

 _3\. Prove to her that she is the only girl you will ever want and she is better than any other person in this world_

 _4\. Marry her… eventually_

Ta da! The mac n' cheese is done! It's been about 30 minutes, and I'm just waiting for Clary. She'll probably be late, I mean… it's Clary, and I love her to death.

 **15 minutes later**

"Hey Clare, just call me back when you can." I put down my phone. It's been 15 minutes past the 30, and I'm starting to get worried. I tried calling her phone 7 times, and all of them went to voicemail.

 **15 more minutes later**

That's it, I'm very worried and I thought she'd come back by now. I get up and start walking out the door in search for her. But I stop. She couldn't of reached Izzy and Simon, they're four hours away. No harm in calling them.

 _Ring Ring._ "Hey brother! To what do I have the pleasure?"

"Not now Iz, have you heard from Clary? I don't know where she is. Has Simon heard anything from her?"

"No Jace, I'm sorry, I haven't." Damnit. DAMN IT.

"It's not fine, but call me back if you do. Love ya." Then I hang up.

The worst possible situation come up in my mind- she could have been kidnapped.

 _OR Jace, she could have just lost track of time, like a normal human being does sometimes._

I try calling her one more time, but it sends it to her voicemail again. The worry seems to swelter. I decide to go out and look for her, but before that I leave a note incase she comes back while I'm gone.

Dear Clary, I was worried because you haven't come back yet. If you're reading this, I went out to look for you. Please, just shoot me a text so I know you're okay. -Jace

I step out and it's pretty cold out here, and surprisingly dark. I decide to first look at Taki's, and surprise, surprise- Kaelie's there. I internally groan.

"Jace! What a pleasure to see you… especially without your little girlfriend." She mumbled that last part, as if I wasn't going to hear her.

"Cut the shit, Kaelie. Have you seen her anywhere?" No harm in asking.

"No Jace, I don't keep track of your girlfriend," she rolls her eyes, "That's your job isn't it?"

"So, you promise you haven't seen her- anywhere- not just in here." When has she ever been someone to trust?

"I swear Jace, I have not seen her around. But now that she's out of the pict-"

"SHE IT NOT OUT OF THE PICTURE, AND YOU AND I," I point between us for emphasis, "ARE NEVER GOING TO BE ANYTHING MORE THAN AQUAINTANCES SO PLEASE STOP" I am so done with her.

That got the attention of basically the whole restaurant, so I make my exit. I decide to check the park next, but to my disappointment- she's not there. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I instantly pick it up without reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" I know I sound a little desperate, but hey, I am.

"Can you please tell me, why the fuck is my daughter in the hospital."

"WHAT? Valentine, I swear, I had no idea about this?" What happened to Clary? I start running back to the apartment so I can drive to the hospital.

"I recently got a call saying that my daughter- MY DAUGHTER, JACE, the one you promised me that you would protect with your life- is in the hospital. And you're telling me that you have no idea how she got there? Or what she's in there for"

"I am on my way there, I'll update you on everything- I swear."

"Oh, they told us what she's there for- I don't need your updates. Jocelyn and I are currently on our way. I expected better."

I don't know how to respond to that. He has been my second father. Hell, he stood up for me against my own father.

"I'm sorry, Sir." And he hangs up, by that time, I'm already in my car headed there. It won't take me as long as them, so I'll be able to see Clary and talk to her first, if she's awake.

I'm driving like a crazy man, down to the hospital, and I try to get my thoughts together once again.

 _1\. apologize profusely to Clary_

 _2\. find out what happened leading up to her being hospitalized_

As I pull into the parking garage, Clary and I have seen enough movies for me to know I can't just prance into her hospital room. I have to be related somehow.

"Hello, I'm looking for Clary Morgenstern."

"What is your relation to her?"

"I'm her brother." I don't think her parents would appreciate me saying that I'm her husband. And I don't think Clary would be amused in light of our recent fight.

"Room 017" She says.

"Thank you very much." I speed walk through the hallways and enter the room.

I see Clary, asleep. With a bandage around her head, a scratch on her face and she's looking extremely pale, more than usual. I release a breath, she doesn't seem to be hooked up too many machines, besides a heart monitor.

Just then, and conveniently, a nurse walks in.

"Hello there. Miss Morgenstern took a spill on the side of an alley and hit her head which knocker her unconscious. She was laying there for about an hour before a lady called the ambulance. She is still in the waiting room if you want to greet her." _How did all of that happen? Clary is a clumsy person, but the scratches on her face… they make me suspicious._ "So, Miss Morgenstern has a mildly severe concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and has suffered from hypothermia. She has not woken up yet, but probably will in the next 24 hours."

"Thank you so much." I say, and he leaves before I can ask where the scratches came from.

I walk up to Clary, I would grab her hand, but it's underneath the blankets. "Clary," I whisper, afraid she might wake up, "I am extremely sorry for all the pain I've caused you. If it wasn't for me, then we wouldn't have had a fight, and you wouldn't have gone outside and gotten in this mess. I tuck some hair behind her ear, secretly hoping she'll wake up, but she doesn't.

I want to thank whoever saw Clary and called 911, and maybe ask that person some questions. Then I'll call Simon, Izzy, and Alec and tell them what happened. Then I'll face Clary's parents.

I walk up to the front desk on the level, "Hello, one of the nurses said that the person that called the ambulance for the patient in room 017 is still here. Do you know where they might be?"

The nurse points in the direction of an older lady. She turns around and I recognize her as the lady that helped Clary and I get that ridiculous fish coupon for Aline's gift. What was her name? Um… hmmm.

Let's take a guess, "Mrs. Howard?"

She meets my gaze and immediately says, "Oh Honey, I was so scared when I saw Clary like that." And she pulls me into a hug.

 **Okay, where do I start? Well, I'm a year older, you're a year older, everyone's a year (or maybe two) older since I last updated. No excuses honestly, feel free to grill me about it. What reminded me about this little baby I've written, were the recent reviews that popped up! So, you can thank those guys. Anyways there's a couple things that I need to address about the story.**

 **1\. I didn't put a trigger warning in chapter thirteen for the comment about Aline, that is completely my fault, and I am very sorry**

 **2\. I said Jace's parents were from England, or at least were residing there. But if Jace grew up in England then him and Clary couldn't have been childhood friends… haha yeah.**

 **3\. In the earlier chapters I wrote Jace like he didn't know that Aline was Adele, but sometimes I did**

 **4\. The characters -all of them- jumped to conclusions really fast. It happens in life sometimes, but not that much, I think.**

 **5\. Probably the most embarrassing one, I legit thought that you could spell "come on" and "common" so that was probably in there more than a couple times.**

 **Now, regarding this chapter specifically. I obviously don't have the best character development, or background. I myself have no idea who Clary's parents are (Luke or Valentine, but I decided on Valentine), where they live, or what's their dynamic. I honestly forgot about her brother, I don't even know if he's alive.**

 **So, as you see, I have a lot of problems, and along with that, I don't know where this story is going so if you have any suggestions you can leave me one. And let's make a realistic updating goal here. Once every two weeks probably doesn't sound favorable but, it does work for me. And lastly, thank you to all to reviewed, followed, and favorited. I do very much appreciate it. And constructive criticism is always welcome**


End file.
